


Give Up and Give Into Me

by Redthorn



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redthorn/pseuds/Redthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura begins to become sexually frustrated with herself as she struggles between the lust of her body and the stubborness of her mind. To ease Laura's frustrations , she takes Laura to a very special enchanted castle for a holiday get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My heart beat beats me senselessly, why does everything have to be so intense with me?

“Carm…” She taped the vampire lightly on the shoulder. “Carm, we need to stop.” She added a light push against Carm’s shoulder to add emphasis. Carmilla nipped at Laura’s neck once more before painfully obliging to the tiny girl’s request and pushed herself off of her , rolling to lay by Laura’s side. “Sorry..” she mumbled under her breath. Laura caught a quick glimpse of the tips of Carm’s fangs before they retracted from beneath her ruby red lips. Evidence of their lustful build up. “It’s not your fault Carm, it’s mine. I’m just-I’m just not ready to do that yet.” Her soft brown eyes studied the bed sheets, not meeting Carmilla’s haughty gaze. She had done this to Carmilla before. She would think she was ready, and try to let herself go. Hot and heavy make out sessions, feeling the burning sensations between her legs but as soon as she could feel a tense tingle, she’d stop. Fear of the unknown, stopping her, and she would force them to stop, leaving them both highly flustered. Or in a better college term, horny. Especially for Carmilla who for a centuries old vampire, had an even harder time coping with her sexual intentions. “In due time Cupcake.” Her voice was soft, barely audible. Laura put a soft hand over her vampire’s , giving a tender squeeze. “You’re not doing anything wrong Carm. I.Really. Want you..my body aches for yours , just.. my mind .. it’s…” She trailed off trying to find the right words to leave her lips. Carmilla grinned as she watched Laura have trouble speaking (for once). It was adorable and well worth her sexual frustration to see. “I know. “ was all she could muster up a response to help Laura feel less guilty. Awkward silence filled their room as they both got lost in their own insecure thoughts. Laura bit her lip before speaking up again, “I should probably go shower.” This was always how it ended. And as if on que, Carmilla piped a small, “Mmhm”. Laura glanced over to Carmilla, the dark haired girl, seemed to stare intently on her ripped jeans. Not wanting to make anything more awkward, Laura turned , and made headway towards the bathroom. “I’m such an asshole.” Laura thought to herself, shutting the door behind her. 

Hearing the latch to the bathroom door lock, “Fuck”, she cursed to herself in whisper, pulling down her jeans quickly in silence , gently putting them down onto the floor.And with one fluid motion, she slipped her legs underneath the blanket, and slipped her hand beneath,moving south of her belly button. Carmilla needed release, such heavy tension needed to be addressed so she could calm her inner animal and vampire instinct to just take Laura, drink, feed and have her as  
she saw fit. Muffled sound of water hitting the floor of the tub could be heard, Closing her eyes, she perked her ears , listening and waiting. She knew what Laura would be doing in these shower escapades (that seemed to become more frequent) ,...and a simple wash and scrub seemed to require more ‘effort’ than necessary much to the vampire’s delight. 

Carmilla’s heightened hearing picked up tiny moans, hushed cries, and the muffled hiccups of Carmilla’s name despite the water’s relentless assault to the floor of the tub. She knew Laura was going to finish herself off what Carmilla started. Karnstein ,lifted her head back while her fingers traced soft patterns on her delicate folds as she whispered Laura’s name in secret. 

Laura let the water slam down on her back as she braced herself, one hand on the shower wall , while the other rubbing frantically on her stiffened rose bud. Damn that woman. Damn her. Damn everything!Why couldn’t she be less insecure and allow Carmilla to continue her voyage of reckless touching? It felt good, it felt wonderful. But her mind wasn’t there. Not yet. Laura muffled another groan, biting her lip closed, she imagined Carmilla and those fangs. That raspy voice full of luster and dripping with sex from the very tip of her tongue gliding along her neck. The dark fantasy taking shape, her fingers fervently danced within her pink folds. Laura whined rather loudly , slamming her fist against the shower stall, she could feel the blood throbbing in the right places. She bit even harder on her lower lip, blood trickled down in a thin stream from her lower lip and down her chin. The ruby droplet hung seconds before breaking off down to the floor of the tub , making a silent splash. 

Carmilla’s eyes flash open, her pupils dilate from small to big ; nostrils flaring at the sweet metallic smell of Laura’s blood. She let out a low growl, baring her fangs, while her chest rose and fell more noticeably. “Laura…” Laura was close… she could smell it, she could feel herself almost at her own peak, making sure to keep up with her Cupcake. 

“Fuck me harder, how I wish it was your hand …” Laura whispered. She had to finish up before Carmilla would get suspicious. She entered two fingers within herself, the speed slowing down considerably but the thrusts were hardly gentle . 

Carmilla let out a deeper growl than normal at the commanding tone in her tiny girlfriend’s voice. With the deadly mix of Laura’s blood, ragged gasps,moans, whimpers, and the suckle sound of her cum between Laura’s fingers and her pussy, and a dash of Laura’s heart pounding against her rib cage provided just what Carmilla needed to over the edge. A hautly gasp escaped her lips as she came in one big blissful wave, her body trembling beneath the sheets. But she had no luxury to allow her to come down slowly, as the sound of the shower head went mute. Times up. Carmilla threw the blanket off of her body as she kicked her legs over the side of the bed, using her vampiric speed, slipping on her pants and covering the sheets with her large duvet cover. Then, moving over to the window still, she cracked it open ever so slightly, while finding the febreeze , giving two shots in the air , allowing the smelly mist to settle. “Carm?” Laura’s voice rang out behind the bathroom door. “Yes?”, Carmilla answered , looking over her shoulder at the door, thankful it was still shut and that Laura, sweet Laura was taking her time. “I kind of forgot to bring a towel in here…and there are none in the bathroom. “ Carmilla smirked, flashing her pearly white teeth. Typical. The dark haired girl went over to her laundry basket of clean clothes and pulled out her softest red towel, then promptly turned on her heel,crossing the dorm floor over to the bathroom door, giving it a tender tap with her bare knuckles. A sliver of yellow light, moved across the dusty floors and a small hand peered around the space, palm up ,waiting for the towel. Despite Laura having a shower, remnants of her sweet cum invaded Carmilla’s acute sense of smell. She inhaled silently as she placed the towel in Laura’s hand. “Thank-you, Carm.” 

“Not a problem, Sugar.” Carmilla responded in a most sultry tone. Turning around, Carmilla made her way back to the her bed, looking over and making note to definitely do an extra laundry run in the afternoon while Laura was at school. 

Bending down, Laura begun to wrap the towel loosely around her legs, to dry herself off, while hearing Carmilla’s voice, “How was your shower?” She stopped abruptly , lifting her head and eyes glancing over to the closed door, a smile spreading on her lips. “It was good.Sorry for taking so long. Kind of lost track of time. “

“Lost track of time indeed.” Carmilla thought wickedly to herself. “It’s fine Laura, although I don’t think your professor will be as forgiving.” She quipped while her eyes widened at the time. 

“What? Is it 10 already?” 

“Half past ten.” Carmilla corrected playfully. 

“Dammit!” Laura hissed as she quickly started to dry herself, throwing the towel on her head , hoping to dry her hair faster. 

Carmilla grinned to herself, placing her hand slightly over her lips stifling a laugh. It’s always the small things that make this girl so special. Time was nothing for her. But it seemed so important to humans. Especially this human. Her human. The bathroom door swung open as Laura emerged, the towel clinging to her curves in all the right places. The honey blonde girl walked quickly over to her dresser, frantically opening up the first drawer, rummaging. Grumbling to herself , clearly displeased with her options of attire. Setting for a white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of dark washed blue jeans, Laura glanced over her shoulder, hazel eyes looking at Carmilla. Carmilla seeming to understand morse code of the look, nodded shyly ,quickly turning around , with her back to Laura. Carmilla heard the towel land on the floor, internally she could feel herself mentally blush. Her dark eyes scanned the barren wall, trying to keep herself occupied while, Laura continued to change. They eventually glanced over to the computer monitor, which was off for once. But the bit of light in the room, was able to give the monitor the perfect glare for reflection. The reflection of Laura in the white tank , also wearing what would be white lacy underwear. She was bent down, pulling up her pair of jeans… the curves of her milky white legs, stunning and graceful. Pure beauty, elegance. Carm chastised herself glaring down at the wood floor. “Don’t be disrespectful, you fool.” 

“You can look now.” Carmilla as if it was barked as an order, turned around, giving her trademark smirk. Laura, was now over by the door, slipping on her shoes, balancing on one foot, then the other. Carmilla moved over to Laura’s bed, and picked up her girlfriend’s backpack, handing it over to Laura’s outstretched hand. Laura frowned as she couldn’t find…”Carmilla- have you seen my sweater anywhere?” 

“Here, take mine.You have no more time to look , or you’ll be even more late if you do!” Carmilla retorted in her best, motherly stern voice. She handed over her red and black flannel button up. 

“Thanks.” Laura spoke softly, moving closer to Carm, then leaned up with the tips of her toes, her lips meeting Carmilla’s, giving a tender peck. “I’ll see you later?” And without waiting for a reply, Laura was out the door, and down the hall. “Mmhm.” Carmilla responded under her breath while closing their dorm door. Carmilla ,walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed, in thought. Scanning the room , a splash of a dark pink could be seen beneath Laura’s bed. Carmilla bent down, onto her knees, reaching underneath, and pulling out what would be, Laura’s missing sweater. She smirked looking at her prize , and stood up muttering to herself, . “Humans are such bashful creatures.” Slipping the soft garment over herself, she smiled. It felt like Laura was all around her. She could smell honey and milk , mixed with the scent of ocean’s mist. 

Something needed to be done, she paced the floor slowly, trying to figure out a solution. She craved more time with her little Cupcake of adorableness. Silas wasn’t exactly the best place to practice the act of romancing and courtship. Everytime they got a little bit close, Laura would either panic, or they’d get interrupted. 

Thud..thud. Carmilla glared around the room , a shiver running behind her neck. “The hell…?!” A scratching -no-shuffling sound could be heard from beneath Carmilla’s bed. Carmilla, backed away quickly grabbing the bat, but jumped “Ohfuck”, she yelped the words slipping from her mouth . A stray dusty black leather book slid out from her bed. By itself. The book flipped open, pages flying to the left before stopping abruptly half way through. Carm hissed at the book, baring her fangs, while holding the bat above her shoulders to the side, ready to swing. Book or not, this was Silas. Anything posed as a threat. Putting one foot forward, she leaned over the book, just enough to read some of the print. “Oh...Oh.” Her eyes scanned the contents, a lopsided grin formed on her face as a fang protruded out tentatively against her pearly whites. This would be a perfect getaway. She had completely forgot of that enchanted castle . Throwing the bat down to the ground, Carmilla picked up the book, and sat down on the edge of her bed, flipping through the few extra pages…a plan forming in her mind .


	2. Chapter Two -It's all adding up to something That asks for some involvement

Her footsteps quickened into a jog while she kept one hand on the strap of her back pack. “Excuse me, pardon me,..i’m late for my class,” Laura grunted weaving past the other students, “MOVE PEOPLE!” earning her either a glare or pity from every direction. Laura charged into a sprinter's pace rounding a tight corner and up large set of stairs. Getting to the top , she pulled herself right and down a very empty hall. Her eyes set on a pair of shiny red doors. Gradually slowing down, Laura lifted her arm , reaching for the handle, pulling the door open. She silently maneuvered her way through the rows of wooden desks (preferably in the back) , and decided to sit in the middle. Laura gently placed her bag down beside her and pulled out her books, eyes wandering at the bottom in front of the class, this teacher had her back towards the group, but the voice sounded oddly familiar. But it wasn’t their normal professor that they had. In fact, he wasn’t anywhere to be found. Suddenly a tap was felt at the back of her head breaking Hollistrain of thought. She turns around to see Danny a few rows up giving Laura a silent wave and then a pointed gesture with her pen to the floor. Laura casted a glance and behind her desk on the carpeted step was a fancy paper airplane that seemed to have cursive writing scribbled all over it. Danny gave her an amused smile and Laura returned the gesture before turning around with the paper airplane note in hand. Glancing up wearily to the blonde in the auditorium (who amazingly had yet to turn to face the class) Laura carefully unfolded the note trying not to attract attention to herself. 

Hey Laura !   
Looks like you’re a little late? Thought you’d be on time for this presentation for the journalism class since it involves a special guest you watch all the time on youtube..

Laura’s eyes grew wide, her head snapping up just as the teacher turned around to face the class giving them a gentle grin her , flashing her pearly white teeth , icy blue eyes glinting happily. Sun lit locks were tied up tight and neat in a bun with a few wispy strands framing her slender cheeks. Her eyes trail to down. Mrs.Davies’ attire. And wow. She wore a dark navy blue vest and underneath she wore a white silk blouse with long sleeves. While wearing a modest knee length skirt that clung to her shape nicely. Laura almost forgot to breathe , as she mentally squealed in her mind. Lifting up her hips , Laura pulled out her flip phone from her front pocket of her jeans. She saw she had a few texts from Danny herself. Laura winced mentally and quickly starting to tap her fingers onto the small digit pad , hoping to reply to Danny. Firstly starting off with a word of apology of not responding sooner adding white lie in reasoning for her tardiness and asking what she had missed the last hour of her being absent in class.

”Miss Laura Hollis is it?” 

Laura froze unable to hit the ‘send’ button on her phone, while her mouth hung slightly agape. A few seconds passed and Laura cringed. “Yes Ma’am.” Spencer Davies grinned to herself finally understanding why teachers would so often try catching their students off guard at any and every opportunity. “I don’t think I saw you an hour ago, can you tell me the class assignment that I have given for the semester?” Laura gulped, her mouth running dry, voice absent she simply shook her head. Spencer ‘s eyes snapped up behind Laura, looking at Danny. “Danny Lawrence, can you?” 

Without a moments hesitation Danny spoke up; her eyes meeting Laura’s who had turned around to listen to her. “ For our big project of the year we are to do a journalism assignment of our choosing by the options presented to us from the board. This assignment will not be written but we’ll be teaming up with the drama class and using their video cameras.” 

“Yes, well done Danny. And to add my own little twist to the assignment, all your videos will be judged by both your peers and the drama students of Silas. The winner of this assignment will be having their work shown on my news station and my personal youtube channel to which I will also do a personal interview with you about your project.” Mrs.Davies turned to the rest of the room,”Anyone have any questions?” 

Hollis could feel her heart drop in pure excitement, Danny simply grinned staring at the back of Laura’s head, knowing fully well that the poor girl was giving it all to not flail or do a dance in front of the famous journalist. The room still silent, the blonde girl smiled accepting their silence as her answer. “Good. Miss Hollence please meet me after class and,” Spencer nodded her head motioning towards Laura’s phone,”Put your ancient artifact away. This isn’t high school anymore yeah?” Laura quickly pressed ‘send’ while nodding in complete silence, slipping the phone in her front pocket. Lara gave Mrs.Davies her full attention for the remainder of the class. 

Spencer Davies and Laura Hollis walked out of the auditorium while making small talk along the way. It was Spencer’s idea to get out of the classroom and outside for some fresh air and beautiful sun. It reminded her of home on sunny days in Silas. Normal.Sunny days. The two girls eyed a blue school bench just beside the University’s parking lot. Spencer sat down on one side, while Laura took her place sitting across from her long time idol. “So.. Laura, my take as to why you were late for your class is , you may have been smitten by a certain vampire?” Laura blinked several times before even registering what the woman said.” I’m sorry, what?” Spencer broke into a grin, the wind billowing softly on her hair as she spoke up. “You’re Laura Hollis journalist and Dean killing extraordinaire are you not?” 

“W-w-well, yeah, I am. How did you know?” She asked quizzically. 

Spencer looked down, opening up her small brown purse , pulling out her iphone and with a few taps, passed the phone to Laura. The video replaying their kiss (or kisses) . “You watch me?! I didn’t even know!” Laura squealed , a pure grin plastered on her face shamelessly. Arching a brow followed by a nod and grin she spoke up, “I used my personal account to follow you. That’s how you don’t know. But please, keep this to ourselves yeah? I would like to hide in the internet without a slew of fans or not-so-much my fans following my every move.So? How are you and Miss Karnstein?” Lara cringed as she passed the phone back. “Look, i’m really sorry i’m late. It’s just… this whole dating thing is new to me and i’m just…” Laura waved her hands, in front of her trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. A hearty laugh flowed freely from the journalist’s lips. “I understand. So your first time hmm?” Laura’s gaze softened considerably , tenderly smiling while giving Spencer a gentle nod. “Ah. I completely understand now. But still!That does not excuse you being late. I expect better from an up and coming journalist.” Laura beamed at Spencer’s praise , nodding,”Oh, yes, I totally get it. It won’t happen again.” Rolling her eyes, Spencer grinned, “Yes it will.Your first time dating a girl is always amazing and scary and fun all at the same time. I would know,” she said while lifting up her left hand, pointing to her ring finger,”My first and only is my highschool sweetheart.” 

“No way! You knew Raife Davies’ daughter BEFORE she became famous?!” Spencer threw her head back, letting out a tender laugh. She loved the reaction she’d get from telling anyone this. “Yes. I did.” Silence came between the two as Laura furrowed her brows. “Why are you telling me all of this?” 

“Well, what did you choose for your assignment?” She asked sternly, almost knowing the answer.   
Laura bit her lower lip in silence before looking back up. “ Sexuality and your first time.” 

“That’s more for you then for the class isn’t it?”, she questioned softly. Laura nodded quietly. “Well, just know that… even though it seems scary now, just remember to trust yourself, and always keep communication open between you two. Who knows! Maybe your interviews might give you advice when you least expect it.” Spencer paused for a moment, reflecting on a memory letting out a small chuckle. “What?” Laura furrowed her brow in confusion. 

“Oh nothing. Your project you’re doing is exactly what my wife did way back in highschool.” 

Laura beamed at this new information. “Really?! Did she use you to help her project?” 

Spencer nodded . “She did. I think it was when she became smitten for me. And i’m so ever glad she did.” Laura fidgeted with her fingers, keeping her eyes down cast, biting her lip lightly, thoughts swirling in her mind. 

The sound of a gruff engine pulled Spencer’s attention looking over her shoulder, in the parking lot recognizing the red sports car pulling in and parking between the white lines. She stepped out of the vehicle wearing black knee high boots , tight light blue jeans and a ripped up shirt. Oakley sunglasses covered her eyes, while dark wavy brown locks, fell flawlessly past her shoulders and a smile broke on her face as her gaze met Mrs. Davies’. Spencer returned the smile as Ashley lifted her sunglasses, bending down, “Hey baby..” giving her a soft kiss. The blonde mumbled a hello and turned over to Laura. “Well, I best get going. I don’t want to go broke paying the sitter way more then I have to.” Laura stood up slowly from the table, “Yeah , of course totally.But … before you go...do you think, I could…” she said her eyes wandering over to Ashley, “maybe get an autograph? Not for me,but for -” Ashley interrupted grinning ear to ear, “Ah yes, for your vampire lady friend.. Car--Carmilla right?” The singer/songwriter was already digging in her wife’s purse to find a pen earning an eye roll from Spencer. “You know her?” 

Spencer leaned down onto the table, scribbling down her signature on a blank piece of paper and mumbled, “ Well, with videos like yours, it’s hard to forget a living,breathing vampire this day and age…and a hot one at that!” Spencer tapped Ashley’s arm giving her a scolding look. “Ow.. well, honey, c’mon- “ 

“Allright. That’s enough babble..” Spencer interjected , forcing Ashley to turn away and pushed her towards the car. “I’ll see you on time for class from now on, yes?” Laura nodded and waved at Mrs. Davies in agreement watching them leave. As the car backed out, Laura looked down at the piece of paper, smiling stupidly at the millions of reactions she thought Carmilla may have once she returned to their dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! didn't realize how long i'd be making Chapter 2! I hope it's okay!! I'll be doing a lot more fem slash apperances in this story line. But for now, enjoy some Splashley. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter Three: We Got The Fire and We're Burning One Hell Of A Something

Carmilla nervously paced back and forth , the only sound was that of Laura's printer inking out the documents for Carmilla's surprise trip . Just the two of them. On their first trip together as a couple. She had enough of Silas and could do without the constant interruptions . She knew Laura was shy and worried about herself and maybe Carm herself. Carmilla couldn't court Laura properly around Silas and it bothered her greatly. She didn't like showing affection to Laura around others. Those particular feelings were reserved for Laura and Laura alone.

 

Once silence took hold of the room, Carmilla's eyes glanced over to the tickets in the printer's tray and swiftly walked over to Laura's desk picking up the itinerary stack. She scanned the pages, her trademark smirk slowly making its way to her lips.

 

'Click'

 

The sound of their dorm room door opening caused Carmilla to drop her smile momentarily as she looked over her shoulder, watching Laura stride in  giving her a playful smile, before turning around to close the door. Carmilla swore she saw Laura's eyes glinting like a thousand stars in a jet black night. "Hey!" She said, while dropping her bag to the floor by the armoire. Carmilla turned around and was about to reply but Laura had moved quicker than she anticipated and suddenly Laura was right in front of her, leaning up to lay a tender kiss on Carmilla's cheek. Her lips lingered there and Carm could feel heat radiating from the young honey blonde. "H-Hi.. you," She finally replied , while moving her head to one side , causing Laura to step back down from her tip toes onto her heels, her eyes instantly locked onto Carmilla's hands. "What'cha got there?" 

 

"Uhm.." Carmilla's mind went blank as she still hadn't thought of a reliable way to convince Laura. Laura... whose hands seemed to be behind her back ,Laura's eyes full of play and mischief. Her smile, now a grin, trying to contain her excitement , she bit her lip looking away. Ignoring Laura's question, she smirked, "I could ask you the same thing.. .what is that you have behind your back?"  Laura stepped back but couldn't help herself and let out a tiny chuckle, "Oh nothing..." Carmilla doned her pearly white teeth, her eyes half lidded and eyebrow arched, while grinning smugly. Her voice smooth like velvet on naked skin,"Oh, really..."  The vampire took one foot forward,attempting  to close the small gap between them. Laura's eyes grew wide .She let out a squeak. She knew better than to allow a three hundred year old veteran vampire to trap her in the best ways possible. Laura sidestepped to avoid Carmilla's embrace, her proud smirk still heavily evident on her beautiful features. 

 

"What are you doing little mouse...?" She husked while letting her fangs become visible, her pupils dilated at an alarmingly quick rate. Their eyes meeting, Carmilla's hautly gaze meeting Laura's eyes that showed much more than just playfulness. The heat and sexual tension thick in the air. Being compulsive creatures , vampires are not used to getting what they want when they wanted it. Thus being very skilled predators of the game cat and mouse.

 

Laura held her own fervent gaze back to Carmilla's before whispering, "I have a gift for my vampire. But I won't show you my gift till you show me yours."  Sexual innuendo totally intended, although she wasn't sure if it was a very good one. But by gauging the reaction she got from Carm, she could tell it was not missed by the vampire causing Hollis to move back.

 

Carmilla kept her predatory stare into Laura's gold flecked eyes and continued to move forward towards her, watching Laura move backwards till she bumped into their closet doors. She smirked as they both knew , she had no where to go. Their toes touched while Carmilla placed one hand against the closet door and leaned closer to her Laura.  Laura mentally had to remind herself to breathe as she broke their gaze, while her eyes wandered down to Carmilla's ruby lips that were now mere inches from her own pink lips, she could feel the hot air blowing from Carmilla's mouth. Her fangs mesmerized Laura.. so much in fact that she hadn't heard anything that Carmilla had just said to her. It was like a silent movie..a really good, sexy silent movie. Wait, she said something? Laura blinked forcing herself to look away from Carmilla's lips and kept eye contact. "I'm sorry, w--what was that?"

 

"Give me your hand.." She repeated softly. Laura lifted up her free hand, gliding it tenderly into Carmilla's. The countess brought the back of Laura's palm to her lips,pressing into her skin a very warm kiss while never breaking eye contact with Laura. Who was clearly not hiding the lustful gaze that was meant only for Carmilla. The vampire released Laura's hand while her other hand slipped the tickets into Laura's palm. As Laura became distracted by the papers, Carm moved her hands smoothly on either side of Laura's hips pulling them together.  A tiny moan instantly caught Laura off guard as she shut her eyes momentarily resorting to  biting her lip to stop any other sounds from escaping.    
  
Carmilla reached behind Hollis, her hand grabbing the hidden piece of paper that slipped seamlessly from the girl’s hand as if there was no grip on it at all. Laura simply shook her head in defeat before averting her glance back to the papers while taking a deep breath, trying to calm her body down. Carm backed up and moved over to her bed ,sitting down on the edge, she unfolded the piece of paper, eyeing it curiously.    
  
Carmilla broke the silence as she spoke much like a typical fan girl would.” Holy rabies!You got to meet Ashley Davies?!”  Carmilla stood up from the bed,eyes wide, a smile spread right across her face, she looked over to Laura , whose eyes were also wide with realization  of what she was holding in her hands. “These are tickets to some ..foreign place i’ve never been.. wait,what?!” Her eyes finally met with Carmilla’s , her expression unreadable causing uneasiness to Carmilla. Usually the girl was easy to read just by her physical stature and expression alone. “I...I thought we could use..a..vacation Cupcake..”  Carmilla’s voice seemed small and lonely. Wincing, Carmilla averted her eyes to the floor, phantom butterflies filled the pit of her stomach she continued on, “I want.. I want to court you properly, Laura. And I can’t do that here at Silas.”  Carmilla’s eyes flickered to Laura’s, her breath hitched as she was met with a frown  and the cute but deadly scrunched up face of Laura Hollis. “No-” Carmilla shook her head and tried to regain her thoughts quickly, “I want you to myself Laura. If only for a little while. Everytime we get a chance  outside of our classes  to spend time together, the gingers will swing by, or your dad calls…Look.” Carmilla  fidgeted with her nails, adding, “I know I should have asked you before.. I went-”    
  
“Carmilla stop right there.”    
  
Laura made her way over to her girlfriend, standing in front of her, she threw the tickets on the bed behind Carmilla. She then moved over to sit down on the edge of Carm’s bed, patting it, in a motion for her to sit. Carmilla sat down and Laura’s hand found Carm’s ,linking their fingers together. She gave a tender smile before speaking in a hushed tone meant for only Carmilla to hear. “You’re right. We do need a vacation away from Silas, from Danny, Lafontaine, Perry-everyone! It’s like, I want to shut the whole world out, to be alone with you far away, in a room. Just the two of us.  I…”    
  
Carmilla’s ears picked up on Laura’s heart rate, increasing in rhythm, she batted her eyelashes, twitching, trying to focus on Laura’s voice rather than the haughty thumps from Laura’s heart. cast her eyes onto Carm’s fingers, fidgeting with them , finding her courage to continue.”I need you to myself too Carm. I need you more than I can express with words. I’d much rather…” Laura stopped momentarily , bravery slipping as her chest rising and falling, became more prominent. Carmilla clung to her every word, dark brown eyes glinting as her smile crept playfully on her face. her fangs still unsheathed. Laura thought it made her extra adorable. Carmilla nudged her shoulder with Laura’s softly, “You would rather…”    
  
Laura broke eye contact with her girlfriend moving her lips closer to Carmilla’s ear, her voice now raspy and low, . Something that Carmilla picked up immediately , causing her ears to prick and an involuntary, subtile shiver rose from the back of her neck , gliding down her spine. “I would rather express my devotion and love to you, with my hands.. my mouth..my body..”  Laura moved one finger , her nail gliding faintly up Carmilla’s slender arm,”all of which would be yours to be touched. Your touch…the first touch that I crave.”Carmilla’s pupils were now fully blown and they would have looked jet black and scary had it not been for the sliver of brown tinge around the iris combined with the dim light in the room to make her eyes have a glint in them. Her hands were now gripping the edge of the bed, her fingers clenching the sheets tightly. Carmilla did not expect an answer like this from the do-gooder who called herself Laura. An answer that pushed, twisted and pulled it’s way forcibly into her ear, the warm words swarming throughout her hollowed body, infectious and unrelenting. Fleeting thoughts fluttered through Carmilla’s mind , causing her to finally let out a low unrepressed moan.    
  
Laura was not expecting to give such a highly personal, highly sexual confession to Carmilla , so early into their relationship. But she couldn’t help or deny herself. The way Carmillla had look so sullen, sad and lost in telling her about her impulsive action both gripped and crippled her heart strings and besides, she wanted to tell her.She didn’t know what spurred on her bravery, but it was all worth it when Carmilla turned her head to face Laura.    
  
“Okay…” murmured Carm, “I guess it’s a go then.” She smiled softly to Laura. That rare gentle smile reserved only for her. Laura smiled back letting out a hearty laugh. “After all that, that’s all you got?”  Carmilla huffed at Laura’s indignant retort and stood up. Laura was half way standing too while watching the brunette shift the documents on top of  her headboard, and while Carmilla was in mid stride , trying to make a break away towards the bathroom, Laura’s eyes narrowed. No, she wouldn’t let this moment stop. Her hand swiftly wrapped around Carmilla’s wrist, and with a rather strong force, she yanked the rather shocked vampire back to her , their hips abruptly  bumping into each other (again) . Laura placed her hands timidly on the front of Carmilla’s shoulders, her fingers entwining themselves in Carmilla's soft raven black tresses,she stole a glance at her broody Carmilla whose face seemed to soften at Laura’s strong will for her to stay.    
  
Carmilla dipped her head down while her free hand delicately tipped Laura’s chin upwards, Carmilla closed her eyes and their lips met. A  low squeal vibrated their kiss causing Carm to slightly peek her eyes open, and what she saw caught her off guard. Laura’s hazy  gold flecked eyes were watching Carmilla. Carmilla smiled and pressed her lips harder against Laura’s own this time gaining a ravenous loud sigh . Breaking the kiss from Laura, Carmilla gave her a trademark smug grin, which Laura only responded by putting pressure onto Carmilla’s shoulders, and forcibly pushing Carmilla onto the bed. Laura followed Carmilla, climbing on top of the dark haired supernatural. Her fingers once again wrapped themselves around each of Carmilla’s wrists, and moved them upwards pinning them on either side of her head.    
  
“Well, well...look at you being all sexy.I didn’t think you had it in you Hollis.” Carmilla quipped, earning a small smile from her tiny Laura whose right hand rose to graze Carmilla’s cheek with the  back of her slender fingers. Bending down, Laura started to to lay rough nips along Carm’s neck , finally speaking.”There is a lot you don’t know, that I’m capable of .”     
  
Carmilla let out a tiny cry, feeling the beautiful pain along her jugular. Laura as a top was definitely hotter than Karnstein herself expected. She smiled , closing her eyes as her neck was met with another bite . She liked this side of Laura. What they were doing, what she was doing to her. Carm who had no filter, just had to tease Laura by adding,, “Says the virgin.” Laura would have no distractions, as she continued her verbal incursion on the vampire in her lust filled voice ,”I’m a nineteen year old virgin, with a very, very,...” her hands begun to slide down the sides of Carmilla’s ribcage, her thumbs coming dangerously close to the sides of her breasts, “active…,” down to her lips, gliding across her stomach and then up the valley, “Imagination.” Her hands continued upwards, breaking direction  on either side of the girl’s alabaster neck  and back up to her cheeks. Laura let the silence deafen the room, waiting for a comical retort, or smug quip from the 300 year old experienced woman. She watched as Carmilla’s  chest rose and fell rapidly, her heavy breathing now becoming the alluring sound in the room.    
  
Carmilla’s primal needs were now stirring with vigour. Patience be damned. Carmilla wanted Laura and she wanted her now. Carmilla placed her hands on Laura’s hips giving a  forceful push and pull motion. This was one obvious signal that would not be lost on Laura Hollis. Laura swooped down, claiming Carmilla’s lips to her own ,  forceful and needy, causing both of them to moan. Laura gripped her partner’s wrists loosely, as she pulled her upper body off of Carm, and begun to grind slowly. Although they had clothes on, the friction could still be felt and it felt good. More so for Carmilla then Laura as Laura had jeans and herself, leather.    
  
Laura’s nervousness begun to creep back as her heart raced rapidly, suddenly becoming hyper aware of what she was doing. “Is this okay..?” she asked, while biting her lip , stifling a moan at a particular pressure point between her legs. She stopped momentarily, looking at Carmilla.    
  
“This is amazing Cupcake. Just go at your own pace.”  Nodding at Carmilla’s approval, Laura whispered, “Okay.”  She begun again, rubbing her pelvis against Carm’s and felt the familiar tingled pressure between her legs causing her to whine trying suppress it, trying to keep quiet. Carmilla gasped, as Laura continued her welcomed assault on her in a well tuned rhythm. It was different for Carmilla. A new, good different. She had always been the one to instigate anything with the women she slept with. Always the one on top. It never occurred to her  how it could be to be a bottom, or one who would take rather than give. At least, not in the sexual sense. Carmilla gently removed her hands from Laura’s hands while her sweet Cupcake was distracted and fluidly moved them behind Laura, hoovering for a seconds over her ass, before striking down grabbing her cheeks and forcing Laura to press into her. A sharp and very loud gasp escaped Laura’s lips causing Carmilla to moan in response.    
  
Laura sat straight up  this time, her eyes half lidded, with her left hand she gripped Carmilla’s shirt, and twisted it in a tight ball while her right hand laid on the bed for support. ‘Buckle up … Creampuff.” Laura then moved her hips back, poised and ready,seconds before throwing a hard thrust, the door to their dorm room swung open. A started Perry appearing in the doorway. Before Carmilla’s voice ever reached her lips, it was Laura whose voice spoke first. “ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for the freaking long time awaited update. I keep on getting side tracked by the bunch of Carmilla fanfiction there is out there. But from now on updates will resume every Wednesday ! Let me know what ya'll think! Don't worry! The next chapter will introduce them to the castle and a whole lot more fem slash cross overs ! :) Feed back greatly appricated. -Bon.


	4. Chapter Four : At Last I See The Light, And It's Like The Sky Is New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four, is quite lengthy and I've pulled an all nighter to complete it! Thanks to Astron Souls for keeping me company as I wrote this lengthy chapter. ENJOY! Chapter 5 will commence with the introductory of the castle!

Carmilla’s eyes grew as wide as saucers at Laura’s unusual reaction to Perry’s untimely burst. 

“Oh hi Laura.” Lola Perry walked in clearly pretending that she did not walk in on the couple doing “couple” things. “What can I help you with, Perry.” Laura grumbled while hesitantly getting off of Carmilla and Carmilla’s bed. The warm heat from their bodies dissipating (at least Laura’s). Carmilla frowned for a fraction of a second then folded her arms over her chest while flinging one leg over the other, casually leaning back on to her headboard, lazily directing her focus to Perry, thankful that she had no pulse let alone pigment skin that could blush. 

“Well I thought I could come to you with a question; as you know I have responsibilities as Floor Don but Su-er-LaFontaine and I are headed out-” 

“You’re leaving Silas University?” Carmilla interjected , her surprise clearly evident on her face. Silas wasn’t as nearly as exciting in her years (both alive and dead) and now Perry was running away with LaFontaine? Had she known this information before buying the tickets… No. They would definitely go on this vacation. She wanted to give Laura a fun adventure, she wanted to share the world with Laura. Her Laura. 

Perry fidgeted with her fingers while speaking in a hushed tone. “Well not forever...Just for a small trip to visit LaF’s parents.Which brings me to my question!” Perry’s piercing blue eyes shifted back to Laura who was now sitting on her own bed, looking right back at Perry, expectantly. “Laura could you be Floor Don while I’m gone?” 

The sandy haired girl winced at the request while her raven haired girlfriend spoke up with a grin plastered on her face, “Oooh, sorry June. Laura won’t be able to as we’re going on an adventure of our own!” 

“Oh, really?” Perry smiled strangely over to Laura, her eyes glimmering with hints of what may or may not be involved in the reasoning of this trip. Laura’s eyes met with Perry’s . She was beaming at the sudden change of subjects. “Yes!,” Laura practically bounced off of her bed and glided over to Carmilla’s headboard, picking up the tickets, and turned , extending her arm , handing the papers to Perry. The redhead grinned to herself while glancing over the sheets.  
Carmilla watched Perry closely as the girl read the papers in silence. The girl’s eyes furrowed for a split second, her glance shot up at Carmilla, their eyes meeting almost as if they understood something. Perry’s eyes shifted to Laura and her smile returned abruptly. Carmilla’s eye brows lowered looking at her critically, as she cocked her head to one side. She knew. But how? 

“So you’re going to Scotland…” Laura nodded happily.

“Yes, we are! I don’t know where in Scotland exactly, but who cares?! Perry it’s Scotland..” she said with emphasis on the ‘land’ part. The Floor Don lifted a sheet up, scanning the next page. “ Wow. This is so soon! You leave tomorrow?!” She asked, in typical Perry code that involved wide eyes, wrinkled eye brows and of course a tight lipped frown. Laura only blinked, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “What?” Still silence, Perry only arching a brow at Laura so Laura repeated herself. “ What do you mean tomorrow? Nobody plans a trip the day before!” Carmilla winced nodding knowingly at Laura’s strained voice.”Who would plan a tr-” Laura pulled the papers from Perry’s hands ( politeness be damned) and looked at the paper then her golden eyes shot up to Carmilla “- YOU PLANNED THIS TRIP FOR TOMORROW?!”, If there was a time where Laura could imitate Ross from Friends , this would have been it. She almost seemed to hyperventilate,her smooth voice cracking at the last word of her sentence. 

“Relax kitten. Your bags are already packed. Look under your bed.” Laura snapped her head over to her bed, dropping to her knees, one hand resting on the bed while the other was reaching underneath grabbing her suitcase. True to her word, it had weight to it. “But. Tomorrow Carm?!” she growled while standing back up.

“Whaaat? I had to make sure you wouldn’t get the opportunity to say no. And had I bought the tickets in advance the chances of you getting cold feet at the last second is pretty high dear.” Laura’s eyes narrowed at her girlfriend’s confession of her sneaky ploy , taking a breath to reply in typical rambling Laura fashion but Perry could sense the tension and spoke up without her eyes leaving the papers, “She has a point you know. Oooh! And you’re going by train first class?!” Laura stood even closer to Perry, straining her neck ,while leaning over Perry’s shoulder, “Wha-What? First class!?” Carm sighed exasperated while Perry glared at Laura and her ridiculous response,”You’re majoring in journalism Laura, don’t you even read?” 

“Perry, I was distracted…” Laura mewled. Carmilla gave a light lopsided smile purposely showing off one of her sharp fangs. 

“Wait. Carrrmmm,” Laura drawled slowly looking over to Carmilla who had conveniently found some interest in her bare wall. Laura stalked over to her girlfriend shifting her weight to one side.”How much did this run you?” Carmilla let out a bitter huff, glancing at Laura. “That’s kind of rude of you to ask Cupcake. Besides. When you live as long as I do, you kind of end up being overly financially...stable…” 

“I’m dating a rich girl?” Laura spoke flatly. Carmilla’s ears pricked at the tone, eyeing her Cupcake wearily. Most people would be over the moon at getting a catch that not only came with amazing good looks but also deep pockets.But this wasn’t the case. At least not in Laura’s reaction anyways. “Sort...of?” 

“Sort of what? Are we dating or are you some big rich-” Laura, gritted her teeth, pinching her fingers to the bridge of her nose. Carmilla stood up quickly to calm her love. “Well, both! We are dating and … yes I do have good finances. I just.. why are you mad?” 

“I’m not mad…”She grumbled softly. “We’ll talk about it later…” Perry looked longingly at Laura’s mild outburst at this newly found information. This was something she was worried about with her Lafontaine. Things being different, no matter what they may be. Finances, status, supernatural entities. All things LaFonatine loved, but how much would she love it if … if.. Perry shook her head and tried to lighten up the mood.

“Wow. Well played Carmilla. It’s almost like you suspected every move Laura would do to prevent this...vacation from happening. Almost like a perfected game of Chess.” Laura grumbled giving both girls a mocking glare. “ANYways is that all you needed Perry? Or was there something else?” 

The fiery red head shook her head. “No. Thanks for giving me your time. I’m sure i’ll find someone to cover me.” She promised more to herself. She had- No. She would find someone to do her duties for her. She wanted and craved some time with her person for a long while. Perry although motherly with all duties when it came to Silas, was still a woman and had her own urges and wants and needs as did LaFontaine whom she suspected was getting more and more irritated with her being gone for long periods of times. But she was getting irritated with LaF as well, the stress of Silas and the bio major’s school work. The homework she’d often bring home to their dorm . Beakers and blood samples were NOT needed on their dinner table. 

Perry turned to leave but before doing so, she turned to the two girls, Laura leaning against their dorm door, Carmilla standing by Laura’s bed post. “I hope you two have a nice trip and have a good night. Carmilla, you should really start on those dishes before you go to bed.” Carmilla slack jawed, mouthing a “me?” lazily pointing to herself. Perry’s eyes shifted over to Carmilla’s side of the room. “Well that’s what the pinwheel chart says.” The vampire followed Perry’s eyes over to the brightly coloured circle that hung over the sink and then she deadpanned back at Perry. Laura held back a chuckle, as she tightened her lips giving a tiny grunt. 

“Night girls.” Perry turned to leave but bumped into another redhead who was quite tall.  
“Oh...hey Danny.” Laura spoke tiredly. Why was their place the main hang out spot? Carmilla rolled her eyes while making her way headlong to the sink. “Doing dishes it is.” Perry waved to Danny before departing to her room. Danny gave a light wave back, then turned her attention to Laura who feigned a courteous smile. “Whatcha got there?” She asked , while nodding to the grey metal case in Danny’s hands. 

“Ah, this…” Danny spoke, making her way over to Laura’s bed, placing the case on top. “...Is the equipment you’ll be needing for your project.” Danny’s hands expertly flicked the silver latches and lifted the top up revealing a very slick video camcorder that also came with what looked like a tripod.

“Whoa...they don’t cheap out on equipment here do they?” Laura commented as she took out the video camera, flipping it around , inspecting the buttons and screen. 

“Yeah well, Silas has gotten quite popular ever since you posted those videos online. So, we’ve been getting hefty donations from around the world by anonymous donors. Especially from Canada, but I don’t know why.” Danny looked away, eyebrow arched while lost in thought. Carmilla sauntered over behind Laura, peeking over her shoulder to see what exactly she had in her hands. “Oooh. A video camera…” 

Laura turned her head to the side looking at Carm, blushing at the women’s suggestive facial expression and tone of voice. Laura pushed the vampire’s arm softly while giving her a repressed smirk. “Go finish up the dishes!” 

“Aww. Why don’t they give dishwashers in our dorms with all this extra funding?” she pouted, but relented going back to her tedious chore,brooding aloud. “I’m a strong Countess, super vampire doing dishes. Damn your tiny bundle of sexyness having so much influence on me.” Laura couldn’t help but shake her head as she grinned watching her girlfriend scrub rather harshly at the pan in the sink. 

“Scotland, Laura?” , Danny bristled trying to ignore Carmilla’s comments. 

Laura turned her attention back to the tall amazonian beauty who had made herself comfortable on the edge of Laura’s bed, leafing through the worn papers. Laura pouted inwardly to herself in defeat. Danny had made herself scarce of room 307 lately and the mere fact that she was here sitting casually, making conversation with Laura gave her slight hope that a dear friendship could possibly be saved. “Uh yeah. Carmilla is taking me. Would you like a drink or something?” she inquired , half hazardly gesturing to her mini fridge. 

Danny either didn’t hear her or completely ignored her as Laura stood awkwardly between the beds, holding the camera in her free hand, and standing completely still. The silence caught Carmilla on guard, she glanced back over her shoulder, her eyes glaring like daggers to Danny. 

Danny promptly folded the papers back,giving them to Laura with a slightly rough shove. Carmilla let out a low growl as her hand snapped the tea towel off it’s rung , wiping her hands vigorously, now fully glaring at Danny. “Anyways. It’s getting late. Have fun, or whatever.” 

“Oh we will. OR ...whatever,” Carmilla mocked. Laura stepped back to give Danny room, her lips remaining sealed, eyes down cast making sure to not make eye contact. Danny took this moment and fixed her icy gaze on Carmilla as she was walking by mouthing a “fuck you.” To which Carmilla responded in kind, giving her a wide smile lifting up both her hands in the air with two words that were well established in sign language as “Fuck you” and added a soundless “bitch”. Danny grit her teeth and scowled as she stormed out of the dorm, Carmilla right behind her, but stopped at the door way and with a thrust, she swung the door, slamming it shut. 

“Well, that escalated quickly.” Laura mewled under her breath. With her shoulders slumped, she went over to Carmilla’s bed, and face planted into the covers,effectively muffling her sigh in the process. Still holding onto the camera. 

The countess simply grinned at her Laura, making her way over, she bent down and slipped the camcorder out of her lady’s small fingers. She flipped it open, pressing the rec’ button. Laura lifted her head up to see Carmilla smirking behind the camera, the lense focusing on her “Seriously?,” she asked grumpily before giving up the grumpy jig flipping herself onto her back, a wicked grin spread across her face as she shyly looked away. Her honey golden hair tousled all over the bed. 

“C’mon…! Don’t be like that..” Carmilla steadied herself as she moved up on her own bed, scuttling over on her knees, and then placing herself on top of Laura. She sat on her knees, sitting up straight , the camera in her hands, staring down at Laura through the screen. Laura smiled up at Carmilla, giving her a lopsided grin of her own. The screen zoomed in on her face as she spoke. “Well, that camera is for my project don’t you know? I can’t use all the tape just for our own escapades.” Carmilla arched an eyebrow as she let out a half hearted chuckle,”Oh? Not ALL the tapes? So some then..?” 

Laura, suppressed a grin, looking away from the camera and then back up again the grin vivid on her face and from what she could tell, a light pink glow spread on her cheeks. “Yeah, maybe some.” 

Carmilla bit her lip, her pupils fully dilated at the mere thought. “You really do have an active imagination…” Laura grinned looking past the camera angle , directly at Carmilla and whispered, “I told you…” 

 

Carmilla shook her head, letting some strands of her bangs hang lightly over her eyebrows. “So! My Laura, please tell the audience at home what your project is about!” 

Laura rolled her eyes at the sudden shift of subject. “Well, I have to interview strangers and ask them what it was like for their first time and what they’d change (if they wanted to change anything) and what advice they’d have for others.” Carmilla furrowed her brow, “A high school project?” Laura shook her head, “No. The difference is in the details.High School you’re restricted, this is University. Free form and creativity are encouraged.” 

“Ah…” Carmilla spoke from behind the camera. Laura smiled looking past the camera again. “You’re doing that bite agaiiin.” 

The vampire rolled her eyes, pressing the record button , and then swiveled the screen closed. Twisting her upper body, she placed the black device onto her headboard, noticing the signed penmanship of Ashley Davies - “ To the bad ass vampire fan, from an equally rockin fan of you! Make sure you never let that Cupcake go Karnstein. -Ashley Davies.” A heart was scribbled by her name. Carmilla grinned picking it up. “Hey… how did you meet her?” Carmilla asked as Laura leaned over grabbing the camera , and walked back to her bed, “Oh! We had a special presenter and it turned out to be Ashley Davies’ wife.” She said casually while placing the camera back into the foam filled case. 

“You met Spencer Davies?!” Laura blinked at the odd spike of her sweet’s voice , turning to look at her, confused. “Well..yeah…? She does work as a highly respected journalist. And it so happens that she may have stumbled on my..web series.” Laura’s eyes fluttered away, as she squeaked the last few words under her breath. Carmilla’s eyes widened at the prospect of this new found knowledge. “How many people have watched those videos?!” Laura winced, in answer, “Oh… eight..hundred...thousand.” 

“I’m sorry , how many?” Carmilla made her way across the room within seconds , her face inches from Laura’s. Laura dared not to make eye contact with Carmilla as she could feel high waves of heat emanating from Carmilla’s eyes or the fact her stance was somewhat stiff. 

“Eight thousand?,” repeated Carmilla. Laura felt so small as she spoke so tiny , like she may as well have been a mouse.”...hundred...thousand.” 

Carmilla exhaled a long breath , as she brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to cope taking it all in. 

“Look, I didn’t think-I wasn’t expecting..” Carmilla paced the floor as Laura struggled to make words with her lips. “ I’m sorry Carmilla, I’m a reckless fool. I’ll … I’ll take the videos down.. I’ll even dele-” Carmilla turned to Laura, her eyes fixated on her, “NO.” Laura jerked back from Carmilla’s sudden outburst, her voice sounding more rigid than even Carm herself had intended. Carmilla’s eyes softened with her voice, “ I mean, No Laura.. don’t. Those videos, are precious,” Carmilla lowered her gaze, her voice becoming a bare whisper.”At least they are to me.” Laura let out a sigh of her own, mostly in relief. “Oh you sap…” Carmilla didn’t have any retort but, pulled Laura close , holding the shorter girl’s head to her chest. “I’m not a sap,” she mumbled into Laura’s hair, her eyes half lidded , memories flooding back.”It’s just.. those videos remind me that even monsters can have second chances to love.” Laura smiled, this embrace was different, it was like Carmilla wanted to feel special, and it was Laura who held her in a protective embrace as her arm draped over the vampire’s hips. A moment past as Laura collected her thoughts, and courage, mumbling back into Carmilla’s shirt. “You won’t need anymore chances Carm. I’m not leaving your side. You won’t ever need to let me go. And I won’t ever let you go, reckless fool or not. You’re mine and i’ll always fight for you-for us.For your dreams, and mine..and.. ours.” 

Laura and Carmilla stood there for a few minutes in silence, the only light illuminating their room was the sliver of silver blue hue slipping through the curtains from the full moon. Laura had closed her eyes almost falling asleep when she felt something wet in her hair. “Carm..?” she fluttered her eyes open, worry evident in her voice. But before she could lift her head up to Carmilla, she felt Carmilla’s arms tense tighter around Laura, trembling. The tears freely flowing down her cheeks, as she let out a choked sob. Laura pulled Carmilla closer to her, her arms wrapping tightly around the taller girl’s back. Standing strong , holding back her own tears, letting Carmilla cry. Vampires may not cry, but they sure as hell have the right to when they want to. 

It would be an hour later at three am that Carmilla suggested in a shaken voice that they should probably get some sleep as they would have a long day ahead of them. Laura nodded in silence and they got ready for bed. Keeping eyes locked on one another in the bathroom from their reflections in the mirror, brushing their teeth, giving one another knowing grins and adoration with just their eyes.” They kept their privacy in their bedroom , back to back, as they changed. Laura was still shy about her body and Carmilla wanted to be respectful in an old fashioned sense. Laura fluffed her bright lemon coloured pillow, and pulled back the covers, looking over to Carmilla who was bent, almost half way into her bed , before Laura’s tiny fingertips brushed against Carm’s. Carmilla turned to her in silence. 

She watched Laura stand to the side holding the blanket back , gesturing her hand pointedly to Carmilla and then to the cinnamon haired girl’s bed. Carmilla gave a tired smile, walking over and climbing into Laura’s bed , moving herself to the back of the wall, slipping under the covers. She gave Laura a contented smile, patting the bed softly. The girl climbed in gracefully, scooting right up to Carmilla, not bothering to turn over. Face to face, Laura gave her a peck on the nose before laying her head on the shared yellow pillow, eyes closed. Carmilla returned the peck, with a small nip of her own onto Laura’s lips. No words of a good night were needed as they had each others company. SIlence drowned the room, minutes passing… before Laura spoke up , not bothering to open up her eyes. “You know, you’re more popular than Dracula now.” Carmilla peaked from one eye , letting out a bubbly half chuckle, that earned a sly grin from a sleepy Hollis. 

It was noon and Carmilla and Laura had gone over everything that they would need for their trip, much to Carmilla’s annoyance. “Are you sure we have everything?” Laura asked once more, to which Carmilla only turned to the door lightly banging her forehead,while holding both their suitcases in each hand, the yellow pillow tucked underneath her arm. “Okay.. finne!” Laura pouted at the dark haired girl’s reaction. 

“Good. Let’s go!” Carmilla bounced in one spot excitedly a few times as Laura gave her a playful but questioning smirk, while opening the door for both of them. As if Carmilla could read minds, she spoke up in a highly regal voice meant only for nobles, “If you tell anyone I did that, I’ll simply deny it dahling.” 

Laura rolled her eyes. “ People would sooner believe pigs fly then think Carmilla Karnstein had a childish side.” she chided while carrying the silver case in her own hands. Carmilla turned halfway , sticking out her tongue, receiving a melodic laugh from her Cupcake. 

 

“Here is your bunk ladies…” the conductor said while pulling back a golden door. Laura dropped the case, mouth agape, eyes wide as she looked at the giant space. In front of them was a rather large mattress that was covered in black and red floral bed that took up most of the room. Above the mattress was a square window pane covered by red drapes, the walls painted white with a few red roses as a boarder in the middle. Laura looked over to Carmilla, her expression still holding. Carmilla smiled to herself , and then glanced over to Laura, then back to the room and then to Laura again. She blinked in confusion. “What?”

After about twenty minutes, the conductor curtsied himself from the ladies, sliding the door shut. Carmilla sat down onto the bed , looking over to Laura who had been oddly silent throughout the whole speal. Laura sat on the bed cross legged, her hand slumped together between her legs as she furrowed her brows, in thought. 

“Laura…?” Carmilla asked cautiously, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“A whole cart to ourselves? It’s like an apartment on wheels.” Laura grimaced at the mere thought “I mean, you said you were wealthy.. but .. this wealthy?!” She sputtered,clearly overwhelmed. “ You may as well call me your slave-” 

“LAURA. That’s enough.” Carmilla said grabbing her by the shoulders, making Laura look over to her. “Just forget about the money. Please. I don’t care about money. It’s the most corrupt thing on this planet. Well, that and my mother.. so one out of two things is ridden from this ungodly hell we call Earth.” Laura let a lopsided grin escape as she tried to let herself relax. Carmilla continued hoping to get Laura to laugh even more. She made a gesture in a fist to her heart beating it twice, “Mo’money, mo’problems.You know what i’m sayin’?” Laura’s body shook slightly trying her best to not laugh at Carmilla’s horrible accent , turning her head to look away.. “Naw guuurl, don’t make me get out my snap back.” Laura let out a ghostly laugh as she finally relented, turning over to meet Carmilla, melting instantly as she saw Carmilla smile wide at her. 

“Look… if you are so worried about money…” Carmilla slipped her hand through the v neck of her shirt , pulling out her bank card from what would appear to be from her bra and held it out to Laura. Laura gave her a funny look , hesitating , her eyes glancing from Carmilla’s hand, to her shirt to her eyes. "Hey. If you had as much money as I do,you’d hide it in your bra too.” She made a gesture with her hand trying to get Laura to take the card. “Take it.” Laura slowly took the card from Carmilla, and inspected it, mumbling slowly,”What do you want me to do with it?” 

“Really?!” Carmilla grumbled exasperated but continued on. “My money is your money. Do what you will with it.” She gestured wildly , with not a drip of care in her voice. “Carm.. I can’t do-” 

“Laura. You can and will. Please , I don’t want you thinking we aren’t equal due to some stupid currency. Man the egyptians are such ass hats. The bartering system would have been a lot better.” She rolled her eyes at herself. Laura’s gold eyes softened as she straightened her back, slipping the red card in the left side of her bra. “Okay.” 

Night time came around, and the girls had snuggled close together under the bed, Laura leaning into Carmilla as they watched a movie on their portable dvd player. Hotel Transylvania playing on the screen. Laura seemed to smile sluggishly at baby bat Mavis. Squealing at the doe eyes she was giving to her father Dracula, hoping to explore the world. “She’s just so cute.” She commented. “Cute and not scary?,” Carmilla joked light heartedly. 

“Of course not scary! People just need to judge less. Even me..” she winced at herself as Carmilla kissed her forehead. 

“I admit, I had the evidence piled on me without really giving myself a chance to defend myself.So don’t be so hard on yourself Cupcake..” Laura nodded , snuggling even closer to Carmilla , who then moved her arm to drape around Laura’s form. Her head laying close on her chest causing Laura to blush slightly. Carmilla’s breathing seemed controlled and calming, causing Laura to slowly drift off to sleep. Carmilla continued to watch the movie, smiling half heartedly in thought. She paused the movie and shifted to look at Laura’s playlist of movies and television series. A brow arched as she read, titles like, Supernatural, Dracula (all versions), Arrow, all the X-men, South of Nowhere... They all had one relation, they were all about accepting things that were different, not natural (at least to society’s terms of what was classified as normal) . She was so accepting of Carmilla’s supernatural lifestyle. She was used to her drinking blood, in fact, she was the one who would stock up so that Carmilla didn’t have to leave their dorm and she had been willing to give up having any sunlight in their room giving some lame excuse of sunlight causing cancer. “My father will undoubtedly be proud…” her voice rang in Carmilla’s ears at the memory, causing her to smile, as she felt her head become heavy and her eyes closing shut. Their worlds were colliding like puzzle pieces, fitting ever so snug and perfectly together.


	5. Chapter 5 Part One: I Need Your Lovin, I Need Your Love So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura thinks about her virginity and how Carmilla changed her world while a new stranger appears unannounced -making Carmilla not a happy camper.

Laura’s eyes fluttered open as she glanced in her blurry vision of what would be a glaring computer screen. She winced slightly ,closing her eyes momentarily before leaning her head to the side, glancing over to a very much comatose sleeping undead beauty. So picture perfect. It was pitch black in their bed-bunk?-room, the only light glaring from a very hot laptop screen. Laura slowly lifted the laptop off of her now very warm legs. Thank god for covers. Laura turned the laptop away from her as it helped illuminate the other side of the small room all the while, being cautious and tentative of making sure she would not wake Carmilla. She paused momentarily, her eyes adjusting to the darkness once more, watching her true love’s chest rise and fall. 

Laura couldn’t help but let her smile creep on her face,as her eyes lit up gazing at her fondly. She slowly crawled on top of Carmilla, making sure to not make any body part connect with her sweet, leaning in, giving the girl a loving peck on the cheek. 

Laura scanned the right side of the room, noticing her silver case and a smile spread on her face.   
The honey blonde cutie made her way down the small hallway and into a small room which would seem to serve as the dining quarters. On the far left corner, sat a mini bar and just in front of it was a booth. The cart seemed to have a fifties theme with the elegant golden trim with red velvet seats. The walls splashed with dark red paint. And for the most part, the light in the room was dim. Which Laura was quite thankful for as it was still night time. 

She found her way to the booth and sat down , while placing the camcorder on the table with the lense side facing her. She flipped the screen to face her and turned the on button, starting to record.

Laura looked into the camera, her soft brown eyes lit up as a grin spread on her soft lips. She was a bit too close and leaned back against the plush backing of her booth. The dim light gave her golden brown locks a silky glow, as the camera adjusted and focused clearly . 

“ Hello everyone, Laura Hollis reporting from a cart somewhere along the middle of nowhere and heading to Scotland. I figured this might be a good time as any to start my report with my own ideals about … virginity and what it means to me.” Laura paused for a moment, looking down at what might be her hands and then up , focusing away from the camera, possibly behind it. She then glanced back up at the camera, taking deep breath , she exhaled slowly and smiled. “ I don’t quite know how to start, really. I mean, I don’t think anyone has ever gauged my interest enough to really care about being a virgin until recently. So, I can only really, explain how I feel in the now. I’m excited, scared… but happy. It’s just a range of so much all at once. She’s… experienced. At least, I think she is. And i’m not. Sex ed, doesn’t really dabble enough in homosexual relations to really tell anyone what goes on. I mean- I’ve read books, surfed the internet, read fan fiction..” she huffed a small laugh, as she brought her fingers onto the table, playing with her hands. “It sounds fun. Like, really, really fun. Me being a virgin ,I’ve never thought a big deal of it. But truth is.. it will be my first time. I don’t want to disappoint. Myself or her. I mean, kissing is really fun. Really, really fun. We almost...did stuff.” Laura could feel her cheeks blush as she tried to clear her throat, their moments flashing in her mind. “I can feel my body get there, and then.. my mind brings me back, to things of what ifs, and she might not like, this, or I might not like that. But, we almost-I was able to push all that back, at one point. It was exhilarating, I was in control. She let me be in control. I felt safe, I felt a bit.. wild. I felt very…”she hesitated as she looked up in concentration, biting her lower lip, a grin spread on her face, “Primal. You know.. the whole, uptight, ridged-follow-by-the-rules-me, was allowed to just let go. I was allowed to feel , to touch, to play on urges that I only kept within myself. I hope that, when I can go further with her, that I can feel those feelings. Deeper, more intimate feelings… Maybe make love. A dance between the dangerous and the safe, soft, rough, sensual, fun..” Laura lifted up one of her hands from the table. “ Hehe. Just thinking about it makes me tremble. But, good trembling of course!” she reassured her viewers in the camera. She placed her hand back onto the table. “What..advice could I possibly give you guys about this kind of thing?...” Laura gave a funny look of confusion and wonder on her own face as she struggled to think of something to say, “Take your time. Let them take their time. Follow your heart and gut instincts?I guess? I dunno. If they make you feel happy, feel right.. feel like nothing else in the world matters right at that moment. And most importantly , they make you feel safe.Uh….” Laura grimaced nervously at the camera while she shrugged,”I don’t think I have any more to say really. Maybe, at the end of this video, I could give you my , first time”, she gave air quotes with her fingers, “ experience and how it made me feel.” The tiny blonde gave a big smile and gave the camera a cheesy salute with a wink. Laura moved closer to the camcorder, as the vision blurred to a pure blue screen from Laura’s hoodie, then went black. 

The tick of the wheels hitting the tracks, filled the silence as Laura kept to herself in thought. 

A small tear ,dripped down from her pale alabaster cheek, before a lopsided grin, bared her white fang. She stood hidden in the darkness from the entry hall, arms folded around her chest. Carmilla hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but when she woke up and Laura was gone in the middle of the night, she couldn’t help but worry. Where they were going, was something that was about to rock her girl’s world. She thought Silas was the only place with abnormal, paranormal activity, she would be sorily mistaken. 

If Laura really wanted to be immersed into her world, she’d tell and show her love, whatever it was that she’d like to know about her world. Carmilla flexed her fists a few times, as she tried to calm her nerves, stupidly regulating her breathing, there was something about that girl that could make Carmilla feel so close to being alive that she sometimes felt a ghosting of a heartbeat within her chest every time she was near her. 

Laura turned to move out of the booth when her eyes glanced over to a dark lanky stilled figure stood in the middle of the room. Laura cried out in shock,”Aaah!,” her eyes widened, as she brought a fanned out hand to her chest. “H-Hello…?,” she squeaked meekly. The figure’s body movement was fluid as he moved two steps forward into the light of the room. He wore a black suit , with a red tie, very, very pale skin, and piercing blue eyes bore into her. He had long black wavy hair that was half way pinned in a haphazard ponytail , a few loose strands framed his thin face. As he opened his mouth to speak, a distorted blur blocked Laura’s view and was replaced by Carmilla’s backside as the vampire girl, stood in front of her.

Carmilla’s jaw clenched shut , as her lips curled into a snarl letting out a blood curdling hiss from her throat, dark eyes glaring as her eyebrows narrowed. Laura tried to move to one side, to get a better view of the stranger, but her eyes were met with Carmilla’s who shot her a glare over her shoulder, to stay still. The girl slouched back into the booth, but not before quietly moving the camera back into her hands, slowly turning it back on, shifting it to face Carmilla’s backside. 

The stranger seemed to not shift or twitch in the slightest; unphased at Carmilla’s predatory warning, his eyes glowering at her in both shock and wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I'm gonna do my best to keep up. I seem to do better with my book then I do with a computer and a keyboard. I've been sick some days and super distracted on others. Sorry it's a short part one, but part two will be up asap. Hopefully this train will end soon...but Scotland is pretty far damn it. haha... Enjoy! AND please comment and let me know what'cha think!!! -Red.


	6. Chapter 5 : Part Two.   All We Need In This World Is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. More to come for sure!! Thank you for stickin with me this far! I hope to continue as you creampuffs inspire me all the time! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Onward to Bloodwing Mansion!

She curled her upper lip into a snarl “Get.Out.” 

“Calm yourself, Countess Karnstein. I did not realize this precious thing was your pet that you brought along on the train.” Carmilla took a deep breath ready to lay more bite on her bark before she was cut off by Laura. 

“I am no one’s pet. I have a name It’s-”

“NOT. Of your concern Vlad. Get. Out. Do not tempt me to ask again.” 

Vlad’s eyes shifted over to Laura, his icy silver blue eyes, gazed fondly at the brave youngling with interest and then shifted back over to Carmilla, whose fangs were very prominent on her lips, a barely heard growl was beginning to take voice from the Countess’ throat. 

“Fascinating. It has been far too long since I have seen such vigour in such a frail body. My dear old...friend… and it has been far too long since I have seen you , yet your venom still flows freely from those dead lips of yours. But yet…” Vlad casually walked around the area, his eyes still locked on Carmilla’s, who was still baring her fangs, arched her brow at his passive speech,”The change in your eyes is so dramatic. It almost bares a soul now… “ Carmilla hissed at him , giving him once more a chance to leave ,before things would get even uglier. Vlad let out a half hearted chuckle before bowing low, in respect to the older vampire, “I look forward to you and your little..friend joining me at Blood Wing Manor where I am sure we will have much to discuss.” A blue plume of smoke billowed around the figure, bathing itself in darkness before a large winged bat flew past the smoke , hovering around Laura. Carmilla hissed, before leaping on the table, mid shift, landing on four paws, snarling loudly , swatting with her large black paw, each hinge stretched out , razor sharp claws extended. Carmilla was not one to take lightly. The large creature swayed left and right, screeching back at Carmilla. The honey blonde found herself slouched in the booth, doing her best to cover her ears as she winced at the piercing cry. Carmilla notices Laura’s discomfort and bellows out a deep guttural growl , ears flattened, her jaw unhinged , baring her caines. Vlad also noticed the discomfort from Laura, and made not a noise as he swooped past Carmilla’s claws and dove down the hall, disappearing into the darkness.

Carmilla arched her back, as she crained her head over her shoulder, her dusky ears perked forward, twitching and flicking, making sure the ancient was gone.

“What. The .Hell. Was THAT all about?!” 

Carmilla’s glowing eyes widened as she whipped her head back to the sound of Laura’s voice, but was taken aback at how close Laura was to her nose, making her jerk her head back, ears flattening for a different reason,as she held her right paw close to her chest stared back at Laura’s golden flecked eyes, the tiny girl’s eyes furrowed at her disapprovingly . Laura grabbed the camera from the table , shifting out of the booth, giving her a heated glare before making her way back to the bedroom. 

Carmilla mewled behind Laura as she casually sauntered in a few strides right beside Laura as she walked down the hall and then with a sudden odd move, the black panther leaned into Laura’s leg, letting go all of her weight effectively pinning Laura against the wall , stopping her in mid stride. 

“Omph!” Laura was slumped against the wall, at a fairly odd angle. “Caarm! What the hell!?,” The young girl grunted as she tried to push the big cat off of her, failing miserably in the process. Laura could hear the playful grunts and little mewls from Carmilla as she rolled belly up in the middle of the hall, black paws up against her chest as her hind legs lay still in mid air. 

“You suck,” She said while holding back a grin, that looked very much like a lopsided smile until she couldn’t hold it in and the amusement was quite evident on her face. “I’m sure you could suck better with that mouth then you can with words.” 

Carmilla’s eyes widened as she shifted back, getting up mid shift. Laura let out a loud giggling squeal as she darted forward, running away from Carmilla bolting for their door. Carmilla’s eyes glinted as she smiled wide, making sure Laura saw her fangs. She sure was showing them off more than normal lately. Which made her smile inwardly even more for this girl. Everything about this tiny human was perfect,Carmilla may have been alive for 334 years and -actually- alive before that. But for the first time,she felt free and truly alive. As if she really had a beating heart, that now had a reason to beat beneath her ribs. For once, she was grateful for a curse that held her in eternal hell(now turned heaven) on this god forsaken thing called a planet.

She almost slid past the doorway but her left hand clutched the side panel and she gripped it , while quickly pulling herself in and sliding the door panel shut. With her right hand, she shakily brought up the camera, trying to keep it steady as she watched in anticipation, small bouts of laughter escaping her upturned lips. The doorway slid wide open causing Laura to squeak out a nervous laugh, and Carmilla appeared, both hands clutching on either side of the doorway, letting her upper body lean forward, her seductive eyes , glaring at her with very, very ‘sinister’ implications. 

“Now Carm…” Carmilla took one step onto the mattress, her eyes never leaving Laura, despite the camera still filming her. “Cup...cake…,” She drawled , as her eyes went half lidded, and the moment that happened, Laura belted out a playful, “No..!” before Carmilla leapt towards her, causing the image to blur out as it fell from Laura’s hands, the view now facing the wall, as Laura’s giggles and Carmilla’s small chuckles filled the room, the bed sheets moving ever so slightly. 

The vampiress continued to playfully nip her neck as she let out a series of rolling growls from her throat as Laura started to tense her shoulder and neck as she tried to push Carmilla away, without any strength in her actions,”Carmilla that tickles, stopp!” Carmilla leaned up, and continued to stare down at Laura who was letting out a few more chuckles, her laughter slowing down, her eyes moved up to stare back up at Carmilla. 

“His name is Vlad.,” She said somberly. Laura was glad that she paid full attention to Carmilla , because she was now talking barely above a whisper. Laura smiled ,nodding back at her, “I know. Dracula , right?” Carmilla’s face distorted from one of sadness, to shock at Laura’s answer. 

“How do you know that?” 

Laura rolled her eyes. “Please Carm, give me some credit. I have heard of Dracula-or-Vlad.. whatever he calls himself these days.” 

“Laura, he could have eaten you! Why are you taking this so lightly?! Despite what you think, a lot of vampires are very bad. and if…” Carmilla bit her lip as she could feel the familiar tingle in her nose that usually was followed by the rare but familiar sting of tears welling up in her eyes. She gulped and continued, “-If I wasn’t there…” Fuck. She couldn’t continue as violent and bloody images started to assault her mind. 

“Hey. Carmilla..” Laura pushed her upper body from the bed, her hands running up and down Carmilla’s arms, providing a successful distraction for Carmilla, who sniffed and opened her eyes, looking at Laura’s face , hovering inches from her. Her golden eyes soft and reassuring as she kept her gaze steady on Carmilla. “-It’s okay. Calm down. He would have never made it. He may be Vlad, but you.. “ her eyes shone bright as she smiled wide , “are Carmilla Karnstein. One of the toughest, bravest, and strongest vampire I know. So long as we’re together, nothing can hurt me or you.” Laura leaned up and kissed Carmilla’s forehead before adding in a hushed tone, her breath steady on Carmilla’s forehead, ‘Not anymore.” Carmilla smiled as she tried to hold herself together. This was a different kind of assault on her mind. One she would gladly take. “Besides, you can’t get rid of me that easily. No one can take me away from you. For I would be by your side for all eternity if I could.” 

A whine escaped Carmilla’s trembling lips at Laura’s heavy confession that ironically took a lot of stress off of Carmilla, like the giant weight was lifted off of her chest with the powerful words of her love. She knew Laura didn’t quite know the meaning of what she was saying was a very deep one for vampires. Tears begun to drip down from her eyes, sliding down her cheeks , finally falling off her jaw and onto Laura’s hands that held Carmilla’s , rubbing them soothingly. 

“It’s okay Carm… you can cry. I’m here.” 

Those were words that had never been spoken to Carmilla. Not even in her life being alive. It’s. Okay.To. Cry. Her shoulders trembled and she shook as s he finally let out a wretched sob allowing herself for the first time, to cry freely ,without guilt or consequence. Laura stayed ,letting her hands wrap around Carmilla, pulling her down with her onto the bed, rubbing her hands up and down Carmilla’s back. Her continued whispers of , “it’s okay… “ and , “ I’m here.” made Carmilla feel as if, she could finally begin to heal and start being happy. Unabashedly.  
Forty-five minutes later, Laura and Carmilla were cuddled up close as they could be, Laura mindlessly gliding her fingers through the raven silk locks. Both of them enjoying each other’s company in peaceful silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. Carmilla’s breathing had now regulated back to normal (as normal as she’d make it) and her body was now fully relaxed in Laura’s arms. 

“Laura?”   
“Hm.?”   
“I need to mark you.” 

Laura scrunched up her nose as she glanced down at Carmilla, “Mark me?” 

Carmilla lifted her head to meet Laura’s quizzical gaze , with a gaze of her own. She sure knew how to keep Carmilla on her toes. Although Laura’s voice was shaky and almost unsure, she didn’t sound repulsed at the idea. Carmilla smiled inwardly also taking notice that the entire time she said what she had said to Laura, Laura’s hands never once flinched while Carmilla held them either. 

“Yes. The place we are going to is very remote and secluded. A ...haven of sorts for creatures like me.” Carmilla bit her lip as watched Laura’s animated face as she allowed her tiny human to think before speaking. Typical journalist. “Huh. Kinda..like Hotel Transylvania.” The vampiress let out a hearty laugh. 

“Yes Cupcake. Something like that. But more grand and majestic. There are many, wondrous things that happen at that Manor. But…” her eyes narrowed in worry as she warned, “ there are very dangerous things that lurk there too Laura. Mortals cannot enter the mansion unless they are accompanied by someone who is immortal or is of the supernatural. “ Laura nodded. 

“Ah… I see..but.. why..-” She uttered in response , while her hand pointed to her neck, silently finishing her sentence.

“To keep you safe. A way to show…” her voice wavered as she became more aware of what she was trying to imply to Laura , who was indeed one of the biggest feminists she knew of. She could take it the wrong way. But for Carmilla it was intimate, tender and very private and had more meaning than she could ever convey with words. Marking someone was just as special as a vampire choosing to turn a victim or a “willing” (as they called them) . Marking and turning usually went hand in hand, but Laura was different. She wanted everything she ever would do to her, for her, to mean something special for Laura and herself. 

Laura bit her lower lip, grinning to herself as the silence seemed to show a rare part of Carm’s shy side. She was able to finish Carmilla’s sentence in her head and although Laura thought she would have hated the notion of being claimed as a prize or a trophy, this was a completely different circumstance. A need, not a want. On both sides. The mere thought of her being claimed by Carmilla’s mouth , the bite. The pain.. and possibly pleasure? excited the mortal. 

 

“-As a way to show that I am yours…” 

The raven haired girl noticed the change in her voice. It was more sultry, heated and as Laura’s eyes returned their focus to Carmilla, it caused her to stop breathing. Laura’s pupils were dilated. Her chest noticeably rising as she inhaled a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. This caused a tiny moan to slip from her lips.

 

Laura grinned as the verbal gesture made her heart flutter. “Hear something you like… sweetie?,” Laura ribbed tauntingly. She watched her beautiful demon’s expression change as her eyes glazed over, staring down at Laura’s lips giving Laura even greater resolve. 

“Do it.” 

Carmilla shifted quickly, so that she hovered over Laura’s thighs, her arms holding her up, so that they were face to face. “ But, Laur.. don’t you think we should tal-”

“-No. Carmilla. I trust you. I want you to bite me, “ Laura lifted her arm to reach behind her head, as nimble fingers grasped her blond hair, pulling the locks away to her right side, her neck now bare.”-to take me, for I am yours.” 

Laura’s gaze lowered submissively as her cheeks flushed. Her heart beat now thrumming vigorously against her rib cage, threatening to break bone. 

Taking a deep breath, her primal instincts took hold of her. It no longer was a want, but a need on both sides. Carmilla let one of her walls down as she leaned in, grazing the tip of her nose along Laura’s shoulder, laying soft kisses along the way, her lips barely touching making their way up her soft neck. The flow of blood was now coursing through Laura’s body system at a rather high rate, and Laura was now taking ragged and hitched breathes as Carmilla allowed her mouth to nip down on her throat. 

It was so unfair. Everytime Laura tried to wrap her arms tighter around Carmilla’s lithe body, Carmilla would graze her smooth fangs against Laura while her tongue slid up caressing her skin. Everytime teeth met skin, Laura would involuntary shudder and gasp, the strange feeling overpowering her.She wanted to be taken, the person she was with, to need her enough to be rough but loving at the same time. Rough sex was intimate in it’s own right. Pain and pleasure always mixed together well. Just as light needed dark, Laura needed her mate, Carmilla. 

The tiny blond could feel tingles along her neck as she felt bursts of warm air as Carmilla hummed an untamed mumble while her hands held Laura’s down on the bed. Laura tried to lean herself into Carmilla which earned her a small chuckle from the sexy vampire above her. Laura let out an exasperated sigh, as she grinned stupidly up at Carmilla, her eyes doing the begging for her lips. Carmilla let out a satisfactory, “Mmmhm,” as she relented, releasing Laura’s wrists, moving her hands to place them on either side of Laura’s head, resting them on the sheets. 

Laura’s hands flew up swiftly as they captured Carmilla’s face gently, “I want this, Carm,” she whispered , making Carmilla smile, unabashedly showing off her sharp edged fangs in all their pristine glory. “And you may think you’re marking me for the first time, but the truth is my love..” Carmilla quirked a brow with a questionable grin. “, you made your mark in my heart. the very first time your lips met mine in that wonderful tongue-tied confessional back in legendary room 307.” Her voice hushed down below a whisper as she pulled Carmilla down, pressing her lips hungrily on her vampire’s lips making her sentiment and fervent need known. Carmilla pressed back into her, the tip of her tongue flicking suggestively on Laura’s lips. Eager to please her vampire, her lips parted thirsty for Carmilla’s affections. Carmilla purred in the kiss, causing a shiver to ripple down Laura’s spine.

The blonde's hands wandered down from Carmilla’s cheeks to her neck, her fingers gliding over her shoulders...

“Oh fuck subtlety.” Laura thought as her hands wrapped around Carmilla’s ass, and with pressure she pushed Carmilla’s pelvis down. Laura let out a tiny yelp into Carmilla’s mouth, feeling the euphoric jolt spike up between her legs. Carmilla shivered and as a knee jerk reaction, she lifted up her hips, trying her best to not voice the blissful sting between her own legs. 

Laura opened her eyes lazily as she realized Carmilla stopped kissing her. A smile spread across her face as she watched Carmilla keep her eyes closed, jaw clenched, and her breathing became husky with need. Laura hummed out a throaty growl as her hands clenched Carmilla’s rear and pushed her down forcefully again, earning her a loud moan from the vampiress. 

“Mmm.I like this,” she hissed beneath Carmilla, purposely squeezing her cheeks to add emphasis on ‘this’. Carmilla’s shoulders contorted as she visibly shook. The tingling sensation reverberated down her spine. 

“Cupcake…”, she growled back, this time thrusting her hips down on her own, she begun   
weaving a slow rhythm ; rubbing herself on on Laura. She kept her upper body up by gripping the sheets on either side of Laura.Flexing her arms, while biting her lip, baring her fangs once more, she gazed lovingly at her tiny mate, who now seemed lost in their lust as incoherent whimpers were being muttered from her mouth. 

Carmilla couldn’t take it as her nostrils flared, sensing another scent, she growled and leaned down to Laur’s ear. 

“Are you ready?,” She grunted while thrusting with force, her fangs barely grazing Laura’s skin , her blood-lust rising and her primal needs at their peak. 

“Just.. keep ...rutting me when you do…” She sighed as her hips seemed to be in play and perfect flow with the vampire’s. The countess smiled, before laying her body fully onto Laura’s and her lips begun to suck, hard while her thrusts became quicker. 

“Oh Je-zus…!,”Laura’s eyes widened as she unconsciously spread her legs, giving her beloved more access. 

Carmilla wasted no more time as her fangs sunk in, the blood flowing rapidly on her tongue. She snarled hungrily, her hips picking up speed. Laura’s eyes rolled back, her eyelids closing shut as she felt her pussy throb along with the constant thrum of pleasure pulsing through her neck. She was close.. 

“Carm, don’t...stop.” She moaned, while her hands scrambled vigorously up and down beneath Carmilla’s shirt, her nails raking roughly down her milky back, she could feel the muscles contort and flex beneath her fingertips. Carmilla purred and continued to growl while she sucked a little more, before retracting her fangs licking around her wound while continuing her pattern of gyrating on Laura’s body. 

“Carm...Carm..oh fuck! Carm..” Laura’s hips did minimal involuntary thrusts as she tensed up , feeling the wave of bliss wash over her. Carmilla beamed excitedly as she leaned down to kiss her while she was in the essence of deep euphoria, her thrusts gradually slowing down, and eventually coming to a tender halt. Both could feel the warm wetness between their pants. 

Carmilla, rolled over to Laura’s left side and grinned , closing her eyes , not even bothering to wipe her lips. Laura’s blood stained on her lips and chin. She knew it would get messy… but she couldn’t help it. Laura was willing, she didn’t have to be a clean eater. What they did was raw and sexy and most of all consensual. Carmilla felt the mattress dip, and then suddenly, Laura’s tongue was licking her lips, cleaning her own blood off of Carmilla’s lips and chin. Long glides of her tongue. Strangely, there seems to be nothing sexual about this, but rather it was sensual , tender and kind. It caused Carmilla to smile and open her eyes once Laura was done. Laura’s eyes sparked as she gazed lovingly at Carmilla and leaned down giving her a tender peck on the lips. “Thank you…” she whispered before snuggling close to Carmilla, her eyes drifting closed and letting sleep consume her. Carmilla nuzzled into Laura’s hair , taking a deep breath, as she uttered, “No… thank you, Laura.” 

By tomorrow’s late morning, they would be in Scotland and things would become even crazier than they were in Silas. In so many more ways then one.


	7. Chapter 6:Into A Fantasy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 will be worked on asap!! Enjoy!! and again sorry, I am not dead creampuffs.

A faint continuous tapping could be heard from the door as her eyes began to twitch, her vision bleary, she peaked her head up from under the covers, brows furrowed in frustration at the persistent noise. “Yeah, yeah. I’m up! Who is it?”, she grumbled loudly while propping herself up, noticing Carmilla’s absence. “The train has arrived in Scotland Miss Hollis. Ms.Karnestin is outside and awaiting your presence.” Laura looked around noticing the absence of their luggage , as she silently pointed in confusion at the empty space. As if on cue,the shadowed man spoke up, “Oh, and the luggage is already safely on it’s way to the manor. Good day Miss Hollis.” Laura’s eyes narrowed at the door as she spoke under her breath. “Good day creepy know-it-all-conductor…” Laura glanced over to her left where there should have been a beautiful sleeping girl, but seemed to be replaced by a stack of clothes , and her camera and a yellow sticky note on top. Pulling it off, she read the elegant writing that was distinctly Carmilla’s : 

Good afternoon my sweet Laura.

Laura’s face broke into a smile as she continued to read. 

Sorry I didn’t stay curled up beside you this morning but I had a couple of errands to do and you looked too peaceful (and beautiful might I add) to wake up. I gave you a clean set of clothes from our luggage and a bandana to hide the bite marks. See you soon. - Carmilla xoxo. <3 

 

Laura was now beaming as she let out a tiny squeal,holding the note close to her chest. This girl was more adorable then she let on (at least to everyone else). Picking up her clothes ,she made her way out of their cabin room and down to the bathroom. Memories of last night flashed through her thoughts, making her grin like a cheshire cat. She begun to hum a tune as she closed the bathroom door behind her, getting herself ready for the day. 

The horse’s front hoof kicked up some dust as it snorted, swaying his head back and forth. Carmilla walked over to the black beauty. “Easy boy. Won’t be long now,” She said softly as her hand grazed over his long snout, patting it gently. Carmilla glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the white mare begin to trot casually away . “Whoa!” Carmilla turned around, quickly jogging over to catch up to the mare, grabbing the brown leather reins and giving a gentle tug making the horse change direction back towards the train tracks. Carmilla suddenly did a half turn mid step, feeling a presence watching her. Carmilla’s eyes narrowed towards the flush green wilderness giving it or whoever a cold and calculated gaze. Hearing only the horses breathing, she inhaled a deep breath and returned her focus on the mare. She took notice to the mare’s slender alabaster ear perked forward. “Yeah girl, I can sense someone too. “ The horse responded with a disgruntled chortle, rearing her head up and down. Carmilla’s ears picked up the sound of crunching rock, she turned her head toward the sound, eyes resting on a familiar tiny gay. Carmilla’s eyes wandered up Laura’s figure, gazing appreciatively at the sight of her love. Laura was wearing light brown boots that went up to her calves, ripped light washed blue jeans. As her arms swayed slightly from side to side, Carmilla noticed the bandana was wrapped neatly around her right wrist, causing her to quirk a defined brow; eyes moving up to Laura’s face , not able to hold back her smile as her heart swelled. The tiny blonde had purposely tied her hair up in a long soft ponytail, completely exposing her neck, the bite marks still fresh and visible. 

Laura could feel Carmilla’s heated gaze as she watched her vampire stare at her. 

“I...I thought I would celebrate in my own weird way of course.”

“Of course.” Carmilla repeated, grinning, “You’ll get a lot of questionable stares cupcake.” 

“So? Let them stare. They’ll just be jealous once they know who I belong to. And..,” Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand gently,”who you belong to.”

“But, I don’t have any marks sweetie..”, she tried to stifle a laugh as she spoke in a hushed tone while arching her eyebrow quizzically at Laura. The young girl leaned in close running her fingers lazily through Carmilla’s silky locks as she whispered, her voice husky, “You will by the end of today…” Laura backed away slowly from her love as her eyes averted over to the chortling sound of the horses. She furrowed a light brown brow as her gaze flicked from the horses back to Carmilla. “Why are there horses..?”

“Well, the road to Blood Wing is a bit of a tricky one and instead of carriage, I figured it would be more fun if we rode on horseback.” Laura gave a slightly confused grin as she slipped out of Carmilla’s gentle grasp, making her way over to the giant black beauty, petting him gently on the snout. “How do you even know I can ride a horse, Carm?,” The tiny blonde moved to the side where some large satchels hung on the gentle beast’s side, opening it, she placed her small bag of clothes inside and closed it, tightening the strap. 

“Every time you skype your dad, I can see those trophies on the shelves he has in the background. So I knew you did some horseback riding competitively at some point in your life and most of those trophies are either first or second place ridings. So I only assumed you’re really good at the sport.” Laura looked back at Carmilla giving her a soft smile. “Carrrrmmm…”, she whined cutely. The vampire’s eyes widened at the girl’s bashful grin towards her and she quickly shook her head as she averted the girl’s adorable gaze. 

“D-Don’t look too much into it Cupcake… I just seem to notice some things every now and then.”, Carmilla muttered under her breath.

Laura’s voice was small and tender. “Okay, well let’s go then.” Laura moved back slightly to admire the large black steed. They were not exactly riding horses, but working ones. Large and massive, they looked intimidating. No doubt they should be used for hard labour, not riding. The steed’s colour was jet black with white patches near the bottom of his hooves. 

Judging both by Laura’s stance and quietness, Carmilla could see that her girlfriend was intimidated. Without hesitating, she walked behind Laura , and draped her arms loosely around Laura’s waist, and kissed the back of Laura’s head tenderly. Laura let out a sigh as she fell back into her love’s embrace , feeling safe and protected “You...you still want to go through with this? I mean.. cause, we-” Laura quickly spun around to face Carmilla, forcing the girl’s wavering voice silent. “Yes. Carmilla. I do want to go with you.” Carmilla’s body noticeably relaxed, as her gaze softened at Laura’s reassurance, and she could feel herself smile wide mimicking Laura’s smile.   
“Now help me up on this giant.” 

Laura placed one foot in the stirrup while holding either hand on the seat, pulling herself up.She felt strong hands clasp softly on her hips as she was hoisted easily onto the animal while she swung her leg over the saddle. A small blush crept on her cheeks as those same hands had shown her that same soft caress last night, memories flooding her thoughts while she held the reins loosely in her right hand. 

Carmilla swiftly walked over to her horse, easily saddling up on her own horse and gently tugged on the leather strap loose in her hand, making her horse trot lazily to stand beside Laura’s horse. Laura turned her head and glanced at Carmilla,” So what is this big guy’s name?” 

“His name is Asger.. and this girl right here..” Carmilla says patting the white beauty gently, “ is Brenna.” Laura smiled fondly as both horses seemed to realize they were being introduced and let out a friendly cry, stomping their hooves in a playful jest. Laura patted Asger’s thick neck in a warm hello before glancing back up to Carmilla “So..-” Laura caught but a glimpse of the mischief in Carmilla’s glinting eyes and without warning Brenna kicked up from a quick trot, to a full on gallop leaving a dusty trail in Laura’s wake. 

 

“Huh..” Laura paused as she watched the billow of dust clouds disperse slowly, seeming unfazed by her love’s clear and unspoken challenge. Laura hunched over, to speak softly to Asger, “She’s cute if she thinks she can beat this champ at this game.. eh boy? “ Asger grunted nodding his head and used his front hoof to kick the dirt in anticipation. “Let’s show her how it’s done.” 

Carmilla looked over her shoulder furrowing her brows while eyeing the dust storm behind them. “Maybe I should slow down… Laura doesn’t even know where we’re going…” 

Thrump.Thrump….

Carmilla’s eyes narrowed as she let her frown turn upwards towards a lopsided smirk. “No..way…” she mumbled to herself as her hearing caught the wild beating of strong hooves trampling the worn out scarred path. Carmilla glanced forward and then back over her shoulder again, her heart racing in anticipation. She hardened her playful gaze to the brown dust clouds… and sure enough, they seemed to separate as a large black snout moved into view. Asger, chortling loudly in pride. Behind his waving black mane sat a set of two very determined golden flecked eyes, that showed sheer determination and concentration. 

Laura. Her Laura. 

Carmilla’s gaze followed Laura as Asger caught up with Brenna, earning him a grumpy cry from Breanna as she seemed rather annoyed. Laura glanced over,meeting Carmilla’s gaze causing the vampire’s breath to hitch. There was a sheer devil glint in them, as she smiled causing Carmilla to physically stop breathing as her smirk was wiped from her face, her gaze following Laura as Asger pulled ahead in the lead, dirt kicking up as his powerful hooves pounded against the worn trail. Carmilla shook her head but her grin returned as she spoke loud , “Veer right when you see the big white feather!” 

Laura arched a brow as she glanced over her shoulder, her golden pony tail whipping harshly as the wind whipped it around wildly, her golden flecks met with jet black. Her love’s eyes danced with excitement. She looked so young and free, wild even. Laura smiled before returning her sight to the side on her right glancing up at the blur of trees. The sound of thundering hooves galloping fiercely. Just as fierce as her heart felt as she glanced ahead, the giant white feather hanging on a thick limb, swaying from side to side. She smiled wide, as she tugged on Asger’s restraints, pulling to the right, and immediately she was thrown into a thinner trail , as branches and leaves hung low, her horse not slowing down a bit, kicking through the rich foliage. Glancing once again behind her, she saw Brenna slide swiftly entering the trail , her chest seeming larger as her nostrils flared up seemingly up for a game of the chase. Laura let out a hearty laugh that rang through the forest as she kicked the stirrups softly, urging Asger on. Coming into view Laura noticed a very large log that was tilted upwards across the path. Her eyes narrowed as she leaned forward, Asger sensing her confidence, did not slow, but continued even faster, if it were even possible, just a few feet close, the pitch-dark horse leapt up high into the air, a good four feet above the log itself and landing swiftly back onto the ground with effortless grace. Asger’s gaze glanced softly back to his rider, who seemed quite impressed with her. He neighed happily. This was a rare occurrence to have such an adept human ride her and with just as much grace and skill. 

Carmilla’s heart beat wildly, while Brenna followed suit, easily leaping over the log , snorting loudly, annoyed that Asger was lead. And now in the narrow path, she would have no choice but to follow her companion’s lead. “She’s amazing…” Carmilla thought as she watched Laura command her horse with such poise and remain calm despite her being in such close quarters in a very closed off path. Sure, she thought it would be romantic to walk her through here, in silence and take her time, but this seemed like a new way to be romanced, they were having fun. She was having fun. The vampire’s smirk dropped slightly as she saw a bent and crooked thick branch hang low and across their path, but her eyes flicked over to Laura’s movement, she watched paralyzed in awe as Laura had lept up onto the saddle, crouched low, her arms low and out to balance herself. “No...way…” Carmilla spoke under her breath. No sooner did her words leave her mouth, was that Laura lept up , pressing out her chest straightening out her back puffing out her chest, as she flipped over the branch, landing back on her feet on the saddle and then quickly sat back into the seat. 

Laura glanced back over her shoulder , her eyes catching Carmilla effortlessly leaping off of Brenna then landing on the branch , Brenna getting ahead of her and then Carmilla thrusting herself off the branch as if she was flying or floating and landing back on her horse with elegance. Laura shook her head as she rolled her eyes. Easy peasy for her. “Of course it would be. She’s an immortal creature of the night.” She hummed under her breath. 

The path seemed to twist and turn so many times, that Laura was somewhat thankful that either her horse or Carmilla knew where they were going so she didn’t have as much worry as one should have in the unknown woodlands. Shadows of leaves and branches danced off of their bodies, the sun casting random rays of light on the dusty floor, as their horses danced and weaved their way through for their riders. 

Laura’s cheeks burned a soft red glow her eyes still glinting with excitement.. reveling in the feel of riding such a powerful beauty. She wasn’t sure,but something was different about these horses. Before she could get lost in her thoughts.. there was a bright light down the path and Laura could see an opening that lead to a lush wide valley. Laura blinked as her eyes adjusted to the blinding light. They refocused and Laura let her jaw drop as she soaked in her surroundings; from the low billowing white clouds covering a mountain peak well into the distance, to the rolling grassy plains ahead of them. Brenna’s speed seemed to have improved as Laura looked over to her left and saw Carmilla looking right back at her. The wind tumbling her hair across her cheek softly, as she looked at Laura impressed, causing the young blonde to blush, bowing her head and looking away shyly.

Carmilla smiled. “This way.” The alabaster horse kicked her hooves harder, kicking up the grass. If one looked closely, one could see a resemblance of a smirk. Rearing her head up, she puffed her chest out and pulled her rider ahead of Asger, triumphant. The two horses galloped steadfast across the hills leading on a tight uphill incline with ease, Asger following Brenna’s lead, reared quickly to the left and down a steep embankment. Laura’s eyes widened in fear, as her heart beat quickened, not realizing that the abrupt slope was loose with jagged rocks and dirt. Laura tightened on her reins and tried her best to adjust while the powerful steed sensing his rider’s fear, chortled in reassurance and confidence, not breaking stride as his powerful legs kicked up the dirt leaving dust in his wake. 

“Don’t’ worry Laura. Asger will take care of you.” Laura glanced up from the slope as it gradually ended and they were moving along the river bank towards rough waters. Carmilla was looking back at her as she pulled back on Brenna’s reins, pulling to a halt waiting for Laura to come up from behind and ride alongside her. 

“Right.. right.”

Wincing at the sound of the blonde’s voice, the brunette let go of the leather strap, moving her left hand to reach over and placed it over her girlfriend’s tightened fist. Whose knuckles she noticed were white. “Hey.. it’s okay, we can stop for a bit if you’d like. Maybe give your legs a rest..?” 

“Ha… that’s what she said”, Laura tried to retort jokingly. Even as it earned her a slightly shocked and highly amused chuckle from her vampire, it still did not deter her from her original concern at hand. She studied Laura carefully as the girl looked behind them glaring up in awe and disbelief at the rocky hill they just rode down. The clicking of hooves meeting rock and the lush torrent of the rumbling white waters filled the silence as they rode side by side calmingly. Leaning over, Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand and gave it a tender squeeze. The blonde lifted her dazed gaze from the rocky ground and looked over to her love, giving her a tender smirk. 

Carmilla scanned the river ahead of them,noticing the pinch and curve of the land where it would be easier to cross the rapid stream . Carmilla glanced back over to Laura. “You trust me..?” She asked softly. Laura let out a hearty laugh. “I let you bite me and I am in the middle of nowhere.. in Scotland, and here and now is where you ask me if I trust you?” Laura paused for a moment as Carmilla bit her lower lip, averting her eyes, looking ahead in silence. Her hands glided Asger closer to Breanna and she reached over and tugged on Breanna’s lead, halting Carmilla’s horse. The vampire looked back over on her left and was met with Laura’s face inches from her as Laura leaned into her. She was met with a look so tender and soft , her gaze practically melting her already dead heart into ashes. Her voice low ,barely a whisper. “I let you bite me. Claim me. I am here because I want to be Carmilla. “ The vampire swallowed what air she didn’t need as she continued to stare back at Laura, no one had ever looked at her like that. Like making the world stop , like nothing else mattered. Laura opened her mouth and the words that would threaten Carmilla’s tears to pool in her eyes, came tumbling out, “I...need to be here with you. And only you...no one else matters more.” Laura’s hand shakily found Carmilla’s cheek as she grazed it lovingly, her own tears seeming to surface but Laura did her best to hold them back, giving her vampire a shy smile only reserved for her.Carmilla let out a shaky chuckle as she swiftly snaked her hand around Laura’s neck pulling her in , kissing heatedly. Moaning into the kiss, Laura closed her eyes while her heart soared and beat wildly. 

It was only meant as a simple question for crossing the river. Laura knew that and her only answer was meant to make her girl laugh. What meant to be a simple question with a simple answer, became something deeper and more meaningful. 

Brenna rolled her eyes in annoyance and started to trot forward, causing Carmilla to open her eyes wide as her lips parted with Laura’s. “H-H-Hey!..Whoa!” , she growled trying to pull back on the reins causing the large four legged beast to stop.

“I think, Brenna has the right idea Carm. The winds seem to be picking up and it must be mid-noon by now. If we don’t continue on at the speed we were before, we may be forced to ride at night.” 

“And what is wrong riding at night?”, Carmilla huffed looking back at Laura, watching Asger trot past her and move to face the rapids. 

“Sigh. The problem is one of us doesn’t have night vision. At least n-” Laura halted her next words abruptly, her eyes widening with the realization of what she was about to confess. Carmilla furrowed her brows, lips turning into a pout. “What do you me-” 

“Nothing! Less chatter more moving”, and with that, Laura kicked Asger softly , causing him to gallop into the rough stream thrashing his hooves kicking up on the slippery rock as they submerged up to Laura’s knees. “Hup! Easy fella! - Jeeze this water is so cold..!” 

The vampire’s eyes narrowed at Laura, as she followed suit right behind her. Once they made it over the other side, Carmilla yelled over her shoulder, “This way Cupcake!” Carmilla once again took lead , not bothering to wait as her horse picked up her speed down the river bank. Laura tugged on Asger’s reins tightly and followed suit. 

“This is gonna be fun..” Carmilla thought smugly as she leaned to her right, casually pulling something out from the satchel that clung on the side of Breanna. Laura’s eyes narrowed into slits. “What is she up to…? “ she spoke under her breath. As they rounded the corner of the river bend, Laura could hear the water getting much louder. and it would seem a waterfall was dead ahead . Mist seemed to swirl from the depths of the fall but clouds were very low around it, making it look very strange but beautiful. The riverbank would end or they would turn. Laura trusted Carmilla’s instinct and instead of slowing down she snapped at the leather causing Asger to snort loudly and pick up speed. 

Carmilla glanced over her shoulder seeing Laura catch up at an alarming speed. She clenched the rope in her hands slightly shifting it around her grasp. “Atta.. girl… just a little closer..” she whispered . Asger’s hooves trotted loudly as Laura came up from Carmilla’s right . “Carm, where do we-’ Laura watched in horror as Carmilla swung the rope roughly as it maneuvered around the onyx horse’s thick neck, snuggly. “CARMILLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”She screamed, her hands frantically trying to pull the rope off.

“Hang on tight Creampuff!”

Laura’s eyes snapped up as she looked at Carmilla and then snapped to where Carmilla’s eyes were looking. The ledge. “Carm-” Brenna and Carmilla were no longer by her side, Laura’s blood ran cold as her gaze averted to the front, all she was seeing was the long trail of rope hovering over the ledge. No horse, nor Carmilla. Before her mind to comprehend what to do next, she could only watch in slow motion, as Asger’’s head bounded up and down, his long luscious jet black mane waving side to side, the sounds of the crashing waterfall silenced, as her eyes trained ahead, looking down at the heavy misty clouds , feeling herself fall. All time seemed to stop as she looked down at the front side of her saddle, watching magic happen before her eyes as a purple swirl formed from thin air. Creating an overlap of small black feathers, and then expanding largely in size horizontally on either side. All sound seemed to come reeling back to her ears as she heard a large ‘whoosh’ of strong wings as they beat fiercely into the air, pulling them up sharply back into the air, clouds becoming a blur as Laura held onto the straps for dear life., her thighs clenching tightly. Then the sky became crystal clear as they hovered over the clouds, Carmilla plainly in view in front of them. Many strands of hair was mucked about from Laura’s now, very loose ponytail as she took a large gasp of air that she didn't realize she was holding as she brought a hand softly up to her heart. Brenna cautiously flew forward towards Asger as Carmilla held back a grin, and leaned forward. “Cupcake… you okay..?” 

Picking up Carmilla’s voice, Laura took her last deep breath, eyes glaring angrily back at Carmilla. Shifting her face to a different demeanor she spoke. “Hey Laura, just to let you know, these are pegasi, we’ll be using them to get Bloodwing Manor, mkay? OR.. you could just NOT tell your girlfriend and try to kill her by giving her a heart attack!” 

Laura quirked a brow as she watched Carmilla grin as she arched a brow, her eyes glancing up above them and then back at her. Slowly, the petite girl looked up, and a flash of a green scaled belly flew over them. Laura’s jaw dropped as she watched the large dragon fly gracefully away. She opened her eyes wider as she shook her head, looking around her as she finally took in her surroundings. Tiny dragons flew about in different directions, blue, green, black, red.. some gold flecked with black scales. Her eyes caught onto what would be a human, with large white wings flying skillfully into the air. She saw various riders , some riding hippogryphs and wyverns. All seeming to a skilled counter clockwise spiral around what would be a hovering large piece of rock., that had… a waterfall cascading down the side. 

“C’mon cutie…” Carmilla’s voice brought her out of her thoughts as she looked over to her mate, her eyes glinting with enchantment as she smiled widely. Brenna flapped her wings as they rose into the air, flying slightly higher than Asger and Laura. Merging softly into the spiralling traffic of other creatures, they begun to gain altitude , circling around the rock that seems to get bigger as they got higher. Thick green leaves and grass begin to cover the rock as they come above another set of thick clouds., more cascading water seems to fall gracefully down different parts of what would be a very big floating island. Then it dawns on Laura. They were never going to Scotland. They were going to somewhere completely different that was above Scotland. She smiles inwardly to herself. As she looked around, seeing so many folklore characters she only dreamt or had read in fairy tales as a child. Magic. It did exist. 

As they came above the island, they flew high into the sky before plummeting downward towards new land. And there she saw it in the distant. A very,very,large castle. 

“Welcome to Bloodwing Manor my love.” Carmilla spoke softly as they begun to descent from the air and onto mystical soil. A fine welcome indeed.


End file.
